


Il bacio più profondo

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe BNHA - Freeform, First Meetings, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: “Non c’è un posto in cui io sono necessario” cerca di dire Asahi, stringendo le dita intorno allo zaino. “Quindi non sono sicuro di dove dovrei andare per questo. Non voglio essere un peso.”Ukai-san fuma. “Forse il problema non è il posto, allora” gli risponde, allontanando la sigaretta dalle labbra.o, Asahi e Noya hanno due Unicità complementari che portano più problemi che soluzioni e a scuola ci sono troppi pochi alunni per fare in modo che loro non si incontrino.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 5





	Il bacio più profondo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho pianto -SUDATO DAGLI OCCHI, perché non riuscivo a trovare un modo in cui usare bene il prompt e ho pian -SUDATO DAGLI OCCHI, perché alla fine non sono nemmeno così sicura di averlo usato al meglio. 
> 
> Virginia (irgio) mi ha chiesto una asanoya bnha!au in cui Noya e Asahi sono opposti e complementari in Unicità, motivo per cui vengono sempre accoppiati durante le ore di eroismo e Asahi crede che Noya lo odi perché sta sempre a fissarlo. 
> 
> Ho usato il prompt a modo mio, perché per farli muovere senza troppi problemi mi sono riaperta la cicatrice che ho in fronte a furia di sbattere la testa contro la tastiera. Ho cominciato, cancellato, ricominciato… mi sono divertita. Spero che leggendo vi divertiate anche voi. 
> 
> Il prompt per il Cancro di Kaos Borealis è: lealtà.

> _ Ai wa hana inochi no hana _
> 
> _ Kimi wa sono tane _
> 
> _ (L’amore è un fiore, il fiore della vita, _
> 
> _ Tu sei il seme) _

  
  


Non è che a Yuu sia mai stato interessato a diventare un eroe. Si guarda la mano, la apre e la chiude e studia i solchi nel suo palmo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non è che questo esame sia poi così importante per lui, non è davvero qualcosa che vuole fare, in realtà. Il nonno dice che è importante diplomarsi ed è importante imparare a usare la propria Unicità e fa parte del suo orgoglio come persona fare in modo che le sue capacità personali non diventino un ostacolo per gli altri, ma una risorsa per la società. Yuu si abbraccia le ginocchia e affonda la fronte tra le braccia, cercando di non entrare troppo nel panico.

C’è un ragazzo coi capelli biondi che cerca di cacciare via una ragazza che è uguale identica a lui, ripetendo  _ dai nee-san, non fare così, nee-san, vai via?, no!, non voglio nessun abbraccio della buona fortuna!, no! non ne do nessuno! _ Cerca di spingerla via e lei ride, con la bocca aperta e un’espressione davvero tanto divertita. Quel ragazzo è fortunato ad avere qualcuno che lo ha accompagnato il giorno dell’esame. Il nonno non è potuto rimanere. Ha dato un buffetto sulla testa di Yuu e gli ha detto  _ e vedi di non piangere! _ Come se Yuu potesse davvero scoppiare a piangere, in mezzo a così tanta gente.

Non importa se passa o meno. L’esame di ammissione è più che altro una formalità, gli hanno detto. La Ketsubutsu non ha poi così tanti iscritti, è una piccola scuola di campagna, certo non la UA, e non si possono permettere di non accettare ragazzini di buona volontà che cerca solo di migliorare il mondo, in un modo o nell’altro. Almeno. Questo è quello che dice Keishin-san, con una sigaretta in mano e il suo grembiule bianco. Ha cercato di dirlo a Yuu, nella speranza di tranquillizzarlo, e di fargli capire che andrà tutto bene. Ma il punto in realtà non è quasi mai che Yuu ha paura di fallire. Non sa come spiegarlo. Yuu apre e chiude di nuovo la mano. Cerca di fare dei respiri profondi. Non è la paura del fallimento… crede. Anche se ogni esame e test che ha fatto in tutta la sua vita, in un modo o nell’altro, lo ha fallito.

C’è un ragazzo, qualche metro lontano da lui, che sbadiglia, mentre si gratta la guancia con neanche troppa energia. Posa la testa sulla colonna all’entrata della scuola e giocherella col libro davanti a lui. Non sembra essere un libro scolastico, però. Yuu abbassa un po’ lo sguardo. Ah. Sembrano così calmi. A lui sudano le ascelle e la base del collo. Sente la faccia rossa e le mani così fredde da sembrare quelle di un cadavere.

È difficile fare un test ed essere calmi, in realtà. Ogni volta gli viene il batticuore e non riesce a respirare e a volte ci vede tutto nero, quando gli consegnano il foglio bianco. Ha paura del test, o di essere messo alla prova. Non gli piace. Ogni volta che succede, perde il controllo su di sé e succedono delle cose che a lui proprio non piacciono. Anche adesso. Cerca di riempire i suoi polmoni di aria, anche se si trova in una posizione scomoda per farlo, e gli fanno male le costole. Gli fanno malissimo le costole, a pensarci. Apre e chiude le mani ancora una volta e quell’elettricità tra le dita inizia a sentirle fredde, un po’ intorpidite, anche -non va bene. Non va bene per niente. Deve calmarsi. Deve respirare. 

Yuu tira su la testa, con gli occhi chiusi e unisce le mani, per riscaldarle. Li odia gli esami. Non odia vedere i suoi risultati trai più bassi della scuola, non gli è mai davvero nemmeno interessato, ma quel foglio davanti a lui, quel silenzio intorno a lui e la sensazione di sentire dei tamburi che battono direttamente nelle sue orecchie. È come se ci fosse un bum bum bum continuo. E poi finisce. Ed è solo quel momento. Poi passa. Ma Yuu non riesce ad assorbire l’energia del mondo intorno a lui, quando si trova in questo stato. E se non riesce a fare una cosa del genere, allora non riesce a fare -nulla. È difficile muoversi, quando non usa la sua Unicità.

“Aaah oggi ci sono gli esami di ammissione” mormora un ragazzo con lo zaino in spalla. Non è tanto alto e nemmeno tanto basso, ha i capelli chiari e cammina accanto a un ragazzo un po’ più alto, mentre si guarda intorno con molta curiosità. Ha parlato a voce alta, disturbando la quiete davanti alla scuola. Il ragazzo che ha sbadigliato anche alza lo sguardo, per seguire il nuovo elemento di disturbo (qualcuno che non siano i fratelli biondi, che continuano a ridere e battibeccare poco più in là). Il ragazzo più basso si lascia sfuggire un sorriso, prima di portarsi le mani sulle labbra e girarsi verso quello che sembra essere un suo compagno di classe. “Ops” sussurra, ma ha il naso arricciato e gli occhi sorridenti.

Gli esami di ammissione di questa scuola sono una mera formalità. Non ci sono abbastanza iscritti e ognuno deve lavorare con quello che ha. La maggior parte dei ragazzi che la frequentano, lo fanno per ottenere la propria licenza (prima provvisoria, poi permanente) e lavorare con le proprie Unicità nei loro campi o nelle loro imprese. C’è una piccola percentuale, qui in campagna, che crede davvero di voler diventare un eroe, ma nessuno lo crede troppo a lungo. Gli eroi vengono da scuole grandi come la UA, la Shiketsu, certo non da queste scuole di campagna. E comunque non è un male, non diventare eroi, dice sempre Keishin-san, appoggiato al bancone del suo Sakanoshita. Questo paese ne ha abbastanza dei samurai, dico bene? (Yuu non capisce quello di cui parla per più dell’ottanta percento del tempo, ma non gli importa)(Keishin-san è uno dei più grandi, tra il gruppo dei nipoti del quartiere, ed è anche uno dei più fighi)(A Yuu, lui piace.)

Il ragazzo più basso fa un cenno con la mano, come se volesse mostrare il muscolo. Sta augurando loro buona fortuna, o dicendo di impegnarsi. Il ragazzo più alto, coi capelli castani e lo sguardo puntato verso il basso, tiene la mano chiusa in un pugno e poi la apre, come se dovesse rilasciare qualcosa. Poi si gira e lagna al suo compagno di classe: “Daichi si arrabbia se arriviamo di nuovo tardi.” A cui l’altro risponde con un sospiro pesante, mentre trascina i piedi, per camminare per il cortile della scuola.

Il gesto che ha fatto quel ragazzo… Yuu abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua di mano, che tiene aperta. La chiude in un pugno, come se volesse acchiappare qualcosa e le sue dita riprendono colore, in maniera istantanea. Le sue mani diventano più calde. Il gesto che quel ragazzo… Yuu si alza in piedi e segue con lo sguardo quei due, che camminano verso la palestra della scuola, parlottando con un po’ di pigrizia e il passo trascinato. Il gesto che ha fatto… il… Yuu apre la bocca e vorrebbe poter dire qualcosa ma… il gesto che quel ragazzo ha fatto è….

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i.yasashisa o oshinagasu ai sore wa kawa (Washing away tenderness, love is a river.)_ **

C’è un ragazzo che sta sdraiato in mezzo alle piante, con gli occhi chiusi e le mani aggrappate alla sua stessa maglietta. È stato attento a non schiacciare nessuna piantina, parte del suo corpo sta in una posizione poco naturale per questo e Asahi non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Si guarda intorno e si rende conto che la maggior parte degli studenti sono usciti a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, o forse sono saliti sul tetto o… la scuola non è poi così grande, non ci sono tantissimi studenti, motivo per cui Asahi ha l’impressione di conoscere questo ragazzo, solo che non ne ricorda il nome. Aveva a che fare con la valle…

Asahi si siede sulla terra nuda, accanto all’orto e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sono stati in quindici quest’anno a fare l’esame di ammissione, ma la classe del primo anno ha a malapena undici alunni. Asahi si porta una mano sotto il mento. Undici alunni e quindi undici volti nuovi che ha visto per i corridoi durante gli intervalli e le pause pranzo. Non si è degnato di impararli tutti però, così anche per i loro nomi, perché, fino a ora, non ha fatto che stare con Shimizu, Suga e Daichi e gli è sempre bastato così. Avere altre persone intorno -è difficile. Non sa come fare nuove amicizie. Non ci sono tantissimi motivi per loro del secondo anno di passare troppo tempo con ragazzi del primo. E Asahi a questo ragazzo non ci penserebbe nemmeno, se non si fosse messo a dormire in mezzo all’orto di cui si prende cura, sotto consiglio di Ukai-san. 

Aveva qualcosa a che fare con una valle e c’era anche qualcosa sul sole. Se lo ricorda perché, durante uno degli allenamenti congiunti, qualcuno lo aveva chiamato e Suga aveva fatto una battuta sulla valle e la vetta. Daichi aveva detto qualcosa sull’alto e il basso. Lo ha visto già questo ragazzo, per qualche motivo aveva attirato la sua attenzione, ma Asahi era troppo preso da -non saprebbe nemmeno dire da che cosa. Ci sono molte cose da fare per la scuola e una cosa bella sarebbe non esplodere come la possibile centrale nucleare che è. È per questo che viene qui. Per scaricarsi nel modo in cui gli ha insegnato Ukai-san. Per prendere un po’ di fiato.

Asahi abbassa lo sguardo e continua a giocherellare con le labbra, pizzicandole con le dita. Qualcosa su una valle? O forse era… qualcosa di bello? (Noya?) Qualcosa sulla… -sulla sera? (Yuu?) Asahi inclina un po’ la testa di lato, con le sopracciglia. Forse dovrebbe concentrarsi meno sul nome di questo ragazzo e dovrebbe pensare se svegliarlo oppure no. Vorrebbe solo sapere perché mettersi lì a dormire, di tutti i posti, in quella posizione scomoda, poi, col sole che batte proprio sulla sua faccia e le formiche che gli camminano sul naso. È strano. Takeda-sensei diceva che in pochi vanno all’orto, vista la quantità di Unicità offensive, che possono avere poco o niente a che fare con la terra. 

Asahi si gira di nuovo a guardare il ragazzo del primo anno, che stringe ancora più forte la maglietta con le dita. Sembra star facendo un brutto sogno. Uhm. Quindi Asahi ora che dovrebbe fare? Alza lo sguardo verso il cielo e sospira. Certo non può scaricare energia qui, adesso. Non con qualcuno intorno. Potrebbe essere pericoloso. Deve trovare un altro posto. Almeno. Per oggi. Domani non lo sa. Spera che questo ragazzo non torni, in realtà. Asahi sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. Spera davvero che domani questo ragazzo non ci sia.

Si alza in piedi, aiutandosi con le mani, e, chiedendosi un’ultima volta se il nome di quel ragazzo fosse legato a una valle, o magari al mattino, se ne torna in classe, per mangiare il suo benedetto pranzo.

  
  
  
  


◇

  
  
  
  


Daichi ha le orecchie rosse e non riesce a stare fermo, durante la lezione. Si passa la mano sul retro del collo, più è più volte, tanto da lasciare dei graffi dove si è toccato. Si muove con insistenza, mentre Ono-sensei spiega la funzione di would o qualcosa di simile. Daichi è seduto a pochi banchi di distanza da Asahi. Tiene le braccia incrociate, muove il piede, tamburellando il tallone sul pavimento. “C’è qualcosa che non va, Sawamura-kun?” chiede Ono-sensei, sospirando, e Daichi alza lo sguardo verso di lei, tamburella con le dita sul braccio, mentre tutti gli sguardi dei ragazzi in classe si posano su di lui.

Moniwa inclina un po’ la testa, sembra star pensando a che cosa può star capitando a Daichi, Tabi nasconde le labbra, piegate in un sorriso, dietro la mano. Suga si gira a guardare Daichi, poi lancia uno sguardo a Shimizu e poi ad Asahi, che arriccia il naso, prima di puntare gli occhi sulle sue mani intrecciate sul banco. Daichi si muove sulla sedia.

“Mi scusi” mormora, grattandosi dietro l’orecchio. 

Ono-sensei sorride e fa un gesto con la mano, per fargli capire che il suo comportamento non è grave. Riprende a parlare di would, would have e altri modi per usare forme grammaticali che Asahi sa di non riuscire a ricordare, aspetta che qualcuno faccia delle domande, fa ripetere delle frasi, cerca di andare avanti con la lezione. Suga si gira verso la cattedra, dopo aver lanciato una lunghissima occhiata a Daichi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, Moniwa ha preso una bottiglietta d’acqua dalla cartella e l’ha lasciata accanto ai piedi di Daichi, perché la prendesse e bevesse dell’acqua. Tutti gli altri compagni di classe hanno già perso l’interesse.

Daichi ha la faccia rossa, le orecchie che sembrano bollenti e continua a muovere le dita, giocherellandoci come se tra loro ci fossero scintille. Asahi lo guarda, dal suo banchetto ai lati dell’aula e non riesce a non sentirsi in colpa per lo stato in cui Daichi si trova. Lui aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, la responsabilità doveva essere di Daichi, non di Asahi, ma la verità è che Daichi starebbe bene, se non avesse voluto aiutarlo. Non sarebbe stato ripreso da Ono-sensei, almeno.

La verità è che Daichi è quel tipo di persona che sembra riuscire a sostenere un peso, anche se questo peso deriva da Asahi, e forse -anzi, di sicuro è così. Daichi è un ragazzo con una forza mentale non indifferente, Asahi lo può dire anche ora, mentre sorride e Moniwa e gli fa un gesto con la mano per fargli capire che va tutto bene. Il suo corpo deve star bruciando, Asahi conosce bene gli effetti collaterali di avere troppa energia in circolazione. Quando quell’energia non deriva da te, deve essere anche più terribile, di questo è sicuro. 

Daichi ha visto Asahi agitato e ha inclinato un po’ la testa, con le labbra arricciate. Non sa che cosa sta provando, dice molto molto spesso frasi del genere, però posso aiutare, glielo ha detto anche questa volta e gli ha mostrato il palmo della mano, come se fosse stato un invito a ballare insieme. Sono giorni che Asahi non va all’orto a scaricare energia, perché quel ragazzo con la valle nel nome rimane lì a dormire e potrebbe fargli male. Asahi non vuole fare male a nessuno. Ha creduto in Daichi e gli ha preso la mano, ha lasciato che un po’ della sua energia andasse da lui. E il corpo di Daichi sta reagendo in quel modo, come se lo avesse ferito. O, peggio, come se gli avesse impiantato un organo che il suo corpo ora sta rigettando.

Daichi si gratta il retro del collo, abbassando la testa un pochino. Muove il piede, tamburella contro il banco coi polpastrelli, per non far rumore.

Se Asahi si muovesse di più, se avesse un carattere diverso, riuscirebbe a usare tutta l’energia che il suo corpo crea senza doversi appoggiare a niente o nessuno. Ma lui non è tipo da correre su per una montagna, si perderebbe, non sa socializzare, ha paura di muoversi troppo, perché sente che potrebbe distruggere qualsiasi cosa. L’energia che ha tra le dita, quando ne ha troppa e tocca qualcuno, passa nel corpo dell’altro attraverso una piccola scossa, Asahi detesta toccare le persone per questo, perché quando si è scalzi, o quando le scarpe non sono abbastanza… beh, ricevere una scossa non è divertente.

Asahi nasconde il viso dietro le mani e sospira. Se fosse almeno un po’ più forte, non avrebbe dato parte della sua energia a Daichi e Daichi adesso starebbe bene. Di sicuro, appoggiarsi su di lui non è una buona idea. È un’esperienza che non si deve ripetere per nessuno dei due. 

Asahi tiene lo sguardo basso, si stropiccia un occhio e torna a far finta di star prendendo appunti (would, would not, would have been) e ha il petto pesante. Se qualcun'altro avesse la sua Unicità, non si sarebbero creati questi problemi. Asahi si gratta la fronte con forza, mentre si morde il labbro inferiore. Deve trovare una soluzione che non comprenda fare male ai suoi amici.

  
  
  
  
  


◇

  
  
  


Suga beve un succo, sdraiato accanto ad Asahi e ogni tanto tossisce, perché non si dovrebbe bere da quella posizione, ma se qualcuno ha l’ardore, il poco rispetto, di dirgli qualcosa, Suga inizierebbe una sua filippica contro i modi e l’educazione e di come la cultura sia una prigione, di cui lui non crede nemmeno a una parola, ma che fa, giusto per dare fastidio. Quindi Suga beve accanto ad Asahi, con gli occhi chiusi, godendosi il sole e l’aria aperta, e Asahi si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di un posto in cui scaricarsi, o, almeno, di trovare il ragazzo con il nome nella valle (per dirgli cosa poi?)(non puoi andare all’orto?)(è il mio posto?)(sarebbe così patetico che Asahi non ci vuole nemmeno pensare.)

In tutto, la scuola ha meno di una settantina di studenti, divisi in due sezioni negli anni con più richieste d’iscrizione, o con una classe unica, come invece è successo quest’anno e l’anno in cui si è iscritto Asahi. Molti sono riusciti a superare esami di ammissione in altre scuole, e hanno rinunciato all’iscrizione qui, cosa che ha senso, a pensarci, nessuno che vuole essere un eroe dovrebbe frequentare la Ketsubutsu, non avrebbe nessuna possibilità di successo, si parte sfavoriti in partenza. Il che porta alla settantina di ragazzi nella scuola. È facile riconoscere le facce nuove ed è facile conoscersi. Almeno -questo è quello che dice Suga.

Suga, che tossisce di nuovo e si gira di lato per non soffocare. Sembra star ridendo. “Ma che capelli di cacca ha Yodano?” esclama troppo ad alta voce, alzandosi a sedere. Punta il loro compagno di classe e sembra fare una risata sarcastica, prima di alzare il dito medio con una smorfia. “Ti ho già detto di cambiare parrucchiere!” grida Suga, posando la mano accanto alle labbra per direzionare la voce. Poi si butta di nuovo sul prato a bere. “Ci sono crimini che non dovrebbero essere perdonati” ride ancora.

Asahi lo segue con lo sguardo, poi sbuffa una risata, quando Suga arriccia il naso e gli sorride. “Dovresti dargli un respiro a quel tizio” gli dice, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso il cortile. “Non lo lasci respirare.”

“Perché mi sta simpatico” ride Suga, alzandosi a sedere e aprendo il cartoncino del succo, per poterlo schiacciare, tenendo la cannuccia tra le labbra. “È il mio modo di dimostrare affetto, Asahi. Come i gatti che ti lasciano uccelli morti tra le lenzuola. Uguale. Anzi, dimmi tu. Vuoi degli uccellini morti sul tuo banco ogni mattina?”

“Quello sarebbe bullismo, Suga” risponde, passandosi una mano sotto il naso. “Ti prego di non farlo a nessuno.”

“Dai, dopo che hai fatto piangere Ukai-san con quella gallina…” inizia Suga.

“Sei stato tu!” grida Asahi, girandosi verso di lui con tutte le spalle. “Sei stato tu, con quella stupida gallina, te lo avevamo detto di non farlo! Perché dai la colpa a me?”

“Certo” risponde Suga, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Sono stato io” lo dice come se non fosse vero, infilando il cartoncino del succo dentro la tasca dell’uniforme. Parte della maglietta bianca si è macchiata di verde per colpa dell’erba. Asahi si chiede se è successa una cosa del genere anche a lui. Suga lo osserva e segue il suo sguardo, per vedere che cosa c’è che non va. Poi sbuffa col naso, quando si rende conto della macchia, passandoci sopra il palmo della mano. “Oh no” mormora, ruotando gli occhi. Suga si passa una mano sul viso. “Tu. Parliamo d’altro, che pensare a Ukai-san che piange mi dispiace. Tu che cosa fai? Che stai cercando?”

Asahi alza un sopracciglio. “Cosa sto cercando?” ripete la domanda, un po’ più lentamente, prima di ridere un po’, con nervosismo. “Cosa dovrei star cercando?”

“Non lo so.” Suga tira su le ginocchia e rimane seduto accanto a lui. Nella tasca della sua divisa si vede la forma della scatoletta di succo che ha schiacciato, per poi andare a buttare, quando troverà un cassonetto della spazzatura. “Sono almeno una decina di minuti che ti guardi intorno come se dovessi trovare qualcuno. Devi dei soldi? Ne ho un po’, se ti servono.”

“Non devo dei soldi a nessuno” lo rassicura, alzando le mani per fargliele vedere. 

“Allora qualcuno ti deve dei soldi?” Suga alza le sopracciglia un paio di volte. Tira su le maniche della camicia e tira un pugno in aria, davanti a lui. “Se vuoi posso farti da scagnozzo. Chi è? Farò finta di tirare un pugno, poi gli darò un calcio e vedrai che cadranno in ginocchio davanti a noi.”

“Okay, per prima cosa no” risponde Asahi ancora una volta. “E nessuno mi deve soldi.”

“Io so il jujutsu.” Fa di nuovo degli strani movimenti con le braccia, che forse potrebbero fare male a qualcuno, ma solo per sbaglio, quando non si è pronti a ricevere nessun colpo. “Visto?”

“No…?” 

Suga scoppia a ridere. Asahi ride insieme a lui. Sta per iniziare l’estate, tra poco tutti i nuovi volti della scuola diventeranno volti conosciuti. Sono entrati solo undici alunni, quest’anno. Di persone che non conosce, intorno a loro, Asahi è riuscito a vederne soltanto tre, un ragazzo molto alto, dai capelli chiarissimi, un ragazzo che non fa che parlare e, poco lontano da loro un ragazzo accovacciato in mezzo all’erba, che osserva le persone e, quando Asahi ha posato lo sguardo su di lui lo ha fulminato senza esitazione. Del ragazzo con la valle nel nome non c’è nemmeno l’ombra. 

“Ah, chissà se sta bene, Daichi” borbotta Suga, grattandosi la testa. Tira giù la testa, spingendola con la mano e poi sospira e sospira sempre più forte. “Era proprio tutto rosso, eh? È strano che Ono-sensei non lo abbia fatto portare in infermeria. Forse avrebbe dovuto. Shimizu non mi ha scritto niente, poi.” Suga prende dalla tasca del pantalone il cellulare. Ah. Era nello stesso posto in cui ha messo la scatola di succo vuota. Esce un po’, Suga la ricaccia dentro, mentre apre il suo flip phone e sospira di nuovo. “Però è vero che lei dimentica sempre di scrivere, no?”

Asahi cerca di alzare un lato delle labbra, ma non gli viene molto bene. Daichi sembrava aver avuto la pressione alta, alla fine delle lezioni del mattino. Da tutto rosso è diventato pallido e non ha avuto abbastanza forza nemmeno per ruotare gli occhi quando Asahi si è offerto di portarlo in infermeria. Ha solo detto  _ no, lui no. _ Suga si è convinto che quella fosse una specie di battuta.  _ Se ha la forza di fare battute, allora deve avere anche la forza per tornare per la fine delle lezioni in piena forma, no? _ Asahi non ne è per niente sicuro. Forse nemmeno Suga ne è sicuro, adesso. E Asahi non sa proprio che cosa dovrebbe rispondere, a questo punto. Daichi starà bene? Basterà riposo e una buona mangiata? O forse questo aumenterà qualsiasi brutta reazione lui possa avere? Non sarebbe stato meglio, a questo punto, tenersi per sé la sua energia, provare a scaricarla in qualche altro posto? Quando Daichi gli ha offerto una mano, Asahi non ha pensato alle conseguenze che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Da solo. Ora Asahi quell’energia non può certo riprendersela. E Daichi sta in infermeria.

“Di sicuro si sono addormentati entrambi” continua Suga, prendendo un respiro profondo. Ha le spalle rigide. Le braccia ben tese. “Che scemi, vero?”

Asahi prova a sorridere per dargli ragione, ma neanche questa volta gli viene benissimo. 

Suga gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla. “Non sono per niente rassicurato, ma grazie per averci provato” ride, infilando di nuovo il cellulare in tasca. “Ti va di mangiare qualcosa, dopo scuola?”

  
  
  
  
  


◇

  
  
  


Asahi inclina un po’ la testa e non può certo rilasciare energia ovunque e senza averci pensato bene prima. C’è un motivo se Takeda-sensei gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe lasciato alle cure di Ukai-san e c’era quindi un motivo se riusciva a liberare l’energia soltanto in quell’orto. Perché lì lui stesso si sente al sicuro. E sente che questo ragazzo che viene qui a dormire in mezzo alle piante -Asahi sente che sta entrando in uno spazio privato. Si sente a disagio al vederlo lì, e ha paura di far vedere e capire che quello per lui è un posto speciale. E anche se svegliasse questo ragazzo -si sente un po’ infantile a chiedergli di andare via, o aspettare che lui si svegli e vada via, per poter fare quello che vuole fare.

L’Unicità di Asahi è, gli dispiace dire una cosa del genere, una vera seccatura. L’Unicità di famiglia è collegata all’energia luminosa e del calore, non ha nulla a che fare con l’elettricità, quindi. I suoi fratelli maggiori, così come sua madre, sono dei piccoli soli, producono l’energia che basta per riscaldare casa. Usano parte di quest’energia per riscaldare la casa. Una delle battute della sua nee-san è che risparmiano ogni giorno sulle bollette della luce e dei riscaldamenti. Poi c’è Asahi, che non si sa per quale motivo, sembra creare l’energia di una stella media e che non ha proprio capito per quale motivo non riesce a liberarsene piano piano durante le giornate, come fa la sua famiglia, cosa che non fa bene al suo corpo. 

Quando Asahi ha mostrato le prime debolezze della sua Unicità, Takeda-sensei si è chiesto quale fosse il modo migliore per farlo sentire meglio. Dopo le lezioni di eroicità, Asahi finiva quasi sempre in infermeria a piangere perché gli bruciavano le mani e la pelle si consumava sotto il suo calore, bruciava ogni volta, anche se solo sulla superficie. Ed era questo a preoccupare di più Takeda-sensei, quello che invece preoccupava Asahi era come gli oggetti si sciogliessero sotto il suo tocco. Ne aveva parlato coi suoi fratelli e loro non sapevano che cosa dirgli. A loro non era mai successo.

Ukai-san è arrivato nel momento del bisogno, con la sua sigaretta e la tuta rossa. Asahi potrebbe vivere altre cento vite e sente che non potrebbe ringraziare abbastanza Ukai-san per quello che fatto per lui. Gli ha insegnato come l’energia che lui crea, può essere trasferita ad altre persone, oggetti, o anche nell’aria. Tutta la tensione che si crea nel suo corpo può essere rilasciata nell’aria, oltre che nella terra. L’energia può essere rilasciata in quantità minori, per non fare male né alle persone intorno a lui, né ad Asahi stesso. Ma è difficile quando è solo. È impossibile quando non si trova in questo orto.

Ukai-san ha detto che, se la sua Unicità, in un certo senso, è legata al Sole, o ha comunque qualcosa di simile al Sole, beh, forse può comportarsi come una piccola stella. L’orto è stato affidato a Ukai-san e quindi Ukai-san lo ha affidato ad Asahi, perché facesse in modo che quel calore (il problema è soprattutto il calore) possa andare in posti o a creature che ne hanno davvero bisogno. Per tutto l’autunno e l’inverno, Asahi ha fatto in modo che intorno all’orto non ci fosse neve e ha illuminato le piante, che sono rimaste rigogliose e ben curate grazie a lui. Un piccolo Sole, ripete sempre Ukai-san, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Poi insieme raccoglievano i pomodori e la lattuga, e Ukai-san gliela lasciava portare tutta a casa. Le piante non sono mai appassite e non sono diventate rosse, non avevano avuto la pressione alta per colpa di Asahi. 

Asahi sospira e tira su con il naso. E quel ragazzo si gira di lato, per dormire tra le rape come se appartenesse a quel posto. Ha sistemato la posizione, qualche giorno fa non era sdraiato in quella posizione così naturale, era piegato sul fianco, ad esempio, adesso invece sembra che la terra nuda tra un ortaggio e l’altro sia una sua culla. La luce del sole non sembra dargli fastidio nemmeno questa volta. È quasi divertente, o anche tenero, guardarlo. Di sicuro è interessante. Asahi vorrebbe avere più coraggio per svegliarlo.

Questo ragazzo viene qui a dormire, vuol dire che nessuno viene a cercarlo. È per questo che viene qui a dormire? È abituato a rimanere da solo? Qual è il suo nome? E la sua storia? Potrebbero diventare amici?

Asahi ha il petto pesante e pieno di senso di colpa. Le sue mani sono calde e sente come se ci fossero delle scintille tra le dita. E come cosa non va bene. Che abbia accumulato così tanta energia dentro di sé non è una cosa buona e la carne sotto le unghie gli inizia a bruciare. Fa male. Asahi prova a prendere un respiro profondo e chiudere la mano, per poi aprirla piano, mentre espira. Ma fa caldo lo stesso. Non è stata rilasciata abbastanza energia e le cose non cambiano molto. Non ha rilasciato niente. Sente tutta la tensione del suo corpo. Non sa come lasciarla andare. Di sicuro non può fare nulla adesso. Vorrebbe che il ragazzo con la valle nel nome non fosse lì. Per cinque secondi, per qualche minuto, da solo nell'orto, potrebbe almeno…

Deve trovare un altro posto in cui sentirsi al sicuro. La scuola è abbastanza grande, un altro angoletto in cui stare bene dovrebbe potrebbe trovarlo. Torna a guardare il ragazzo dormire. Perché proprio qui e perché in mezzo alle verdure? Deve esserci un motivo. Forse…? Se fosse sveglio, Asahi potrebbe spiegargli che cosa sta facendo e quel ragazzo potrebbe decidere se rimanere oppure andarsene. Se facesse qualcosa adesso che dorme, Asahi potrebbe ferirlo senza che lui nemmeno sappia che cosa succede. Non ci sarebbe scelta, per il ragazzo della valle. 

Takeda-sensei era preoccupato, perché diceva che Asahi con la sua Unicità si sarebbe potuto fare male, ma la vera preoccupazione di Asahi sono le persone intorno a lui. Tra il farsi male e il fare male -non c’è davvero una scelta, anche se c’è solo la possibilità lontana di fare male. Almeno… almeno le persone che non conosce. Vorrebbe che nessuno soffrisse per colpa sua. 

Asahi si passa una mano sul retro del collo. Anche se, beh, provare dolore non è proprio la sua cosa preferita da fare.

  
  
  
  


◇

  
  
  
  


Succede durante un piccolo intervallo che hanno dato loro durante la lezione di eroicità. Takeda-sensei ha detto di idratarsi, perché sono rimasti fuori dalla palestra e c’è un sole che fa venire mal di testa. Mentre Shimizu toglie la borraccia dalle mani di Daichi, per dargli fastidio, e giocare insieme, una goccia rossa esce dal suo naso, cadendo verso il labbro. E tutti e quattro rimangono impietriti. Daichi sbatte le palpebre e si muove verso Shimizu per darle un sostegno, che lei rifiuta, dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla mano, prima di passarsi una mano sulle labbra e sporcarsele tutte di sangue. Shimizu si guarda la mano, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Sensei” sussurra Suga. È scosso, sembra, per un brevissimo momento, immobilizzato dal terrore. “Sensei!” riesce a gridare poi. Lascia cadere la borraccia, per poi scattare verso il professore e continuare a gridare: “Sensei!”

Asahi non sa dove va a finire, sa solo che lui non ci riesce a dire o fare nulla e sente tutto il suo sangue smettere di scorrere. Ah. È colpa sua. Non impara mai. È colpa sua. L’energia che Asahi dà, non può riprenderla indietro. E Shimizu alza la testa quel tanto che basta per non far più cadere il sangue sul labbro e perché non cada sulla divisa scolastica.

“Ho sentito di peggio” dice, come se fosse una cosa di cui andare fieri. Shimizu tiene una il naso con la mano destra, poi cambia per la sinistra e posa la mano sporca sul braccio di Daichi. Ride piano. “È sangue e moccio.”

“Prima non eri così disgustosa” le fa notare Daichi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Prende un fazzoletto bianco dalla tasca e glielo schiaffa sul viso, per coprire il sangue. “Hai preso energia da Asahi?” le chiede poi. “Quindi tu reagisci come i cammelli.”

“E cosa vorrebbe dire questo?”

“I cammelli camminano e camminano e camminano e poi, quando non ce la fanno più, si accasciano e muoiono.”

Asahi sente di star perdendo un battito del cuore e le dita delle mani gelide. “Shimizu, non morire” grida. “Mi dispiace, per favore non morire, non lo farò mai più.”

“Non sono un cammello, Azumane.”

“Già, o saresti già morta” le dà ragione Daichi, poi si gira verso Asahi. “E tu saresti dovuto venire da me, invece che fare questo disastro. Mi sento un po’ offeso” lagna, mentre tiene la testa di Shimizu ben alzata, per vedere il sangue che continua a uscire dal naso di lei. “È di sicuro rosso.”

“Vuol dire che c’è molto ossigeno nel sangue.”

“Vuol dire che Shimizu sta perdendo l’ossigeno del sangue?”

“Devi respirare, okay?”

“Shimizu, sì, infatti, respira. Per l’ossigeno.”

“Non dicevo a lei, dicevo a te.”

Shimizu sbuffa una risata e sembra che stia soffiandosi il naso, secondo il rumore che fa, cosa che fa scappare un grugnito infastidito a Daichi e fa ridere ancora di più Shimizu.

“Glielo giuro” sta gridando Suga, correndo verso di loro, seguito da Takeda-sensei. “Shimizu sta per morire, non ho mai visto così tanto sangue e… sensei, si sbrighi!” 

“Per morire” ripete Shimizu, ruotando gli occhi.

“Da quanto sta sanguinando?” chiede Takeda-sensei. Ha un po’ di fiatone e preme la mano contro il fianco, forse sulla milza, come se questo potesse aiutarlo a riprendersi più in fretta. Si ferma davanti a Shimizu, le controlla la temperatura con il dorso della mano e fa un cenno a Daichi perché gli dia il fazzoletto che tiene premuto sul naso di Shimizu e perché risponda alla domanda. Shimizu, quando Daichi si tira indietro da lei, sembra riuscire a respirare meglio. Doveva star premendo davvero molto forte, allora.

“Qualche minuto” risponde Daichi, passandosi le mani sui pantaloni della divisa. “La posso portare in infermeria.” Le sue mani lasciano una piccola scia rossa appena visibile. Ha un po’ del sangue di Shimizu sulle mani, quindi. Così non va. Non va per niente.

“Per favore.” Takeda-sensei fa un cenno con la testa. Lascia che Shimizu prenda in mano il fazzoletto, con un sorriso rassicurante. “Le è arrivato un pallone in faccia, qualcuno ha usato la sua Unicità contro di lei senza avvertirla o altro?” chiede ancora ad Asahi e Suga, mentre Shimizu spinge via Daichi che le aveva mostrato il braccio per farle capire che andava bene appoggiarsi su di lui. 

Shimizu sembra avere abbastanza energia per battibeccare, ma di questo Asahi non si sorprende. Questa mattina gli ha preso le mani senza dirgli una parola e ha aspettato che Asahi lasciasse libera la sua Unicità per agire. Poi è andata in classe, come se nulla fosse. Asahi non le aveva parlato di quello che gli stava succedendo, ma Shimizu deve averlo saputo da Daichi che, per non spaventarla deve aver raccontato perché qualche giorno fa aveva la pressione alta. Shimizu voleva aiutare, ed è una cosa per cui Asahi ha sentito un’ondata di affetto questa mattina verso di lei, che non è stata comparabile con nessuna precedente. Shimizu si è offerta come appoggio (nello stesso modo in cui Daichi lo ha fatto qualche giorno fa). Non era sorprendente che oggi corresse per più tempo, durante la lezione, o che si lasciasse sfuggire più parole e frasi di quante ne dicesse durante un mese. È l’effetto di Asahi. Asahi le ha fatto male.

“No no” risponde Suga, scuotendo la testa con forza. “Stavamo bevendo acqua, come lei aveva detto di fare. Poi ha iniziato a sanguinare.” Non sembra stare per nulla tranquillo. Nel gruppo, Suga è l’unico che non sa che cosa sta succedendo per davvero, forse per questo è anche quello più spaventato. Prima Daichi, adesso Shimizu. Si arrabbierà quando scoprirà che è colpa di Asahi se stanno succedendo queste cose. Sì. Si arrabbierà e lo odierà. 

Takeda-sensei annuisce piano, poi sorride e dà una pacca sulla spalla di Asahi. “Non vi dovete preoccupare. Forse c’è stato troppo sole e Shimizu-kun non ha mangiato o bevuto abbastanza. Un po’ di riposo la farà tornare come nuova. Sawamura-kun, la lascio a te, va bene?” Daichi annuisce. “Azumane-kun, Sugawara-kun, vorrei che voi due vi metteste all’ombra e poi torniate a concentrarvi sulla lezione. Lo potete fare?”

Suga distoglie lo sguardo e borbotta un non così convinto sì, certo. Asahi si sente pesante, perché ha fatto male ai suoi amici, solo perché ha paura di sentire un po’ di dolore. Anche Daichi e Shimizu dovrebbero odiarlo. Perché sono stati male per colpa sua. 

Deve trovare una soluzione. Deve fermare questa situazione. Il problema è che non sa come.

  
  
  
  


◇

  
  
  


Ukai-san gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi con la mano, mentre sta accovacciato tra i campi della sua famiglia. Si passa una mano sulla fronte e sospira, tirando su il mento, forse per stirare la schiena: “È un bel problema questo.” Si passa il polso sugli occhi, grattandoseli, mentre continua a osservare i campi intorno a lui. Le file di patate dolci sono ben organizzate e Asahi si accovaccia accanto ad Asahi-san, guardando come lui strappa le erbacce intorno alle piante, come se lo facesse da quando è nato. “Hai pensato a una soluzione?” gli chiede ancora.

Asahi deglutisce e scrolla le spalle, mentre abbraccia la cartella, come se volesse farsi da scudo contro una possibile ramanzina. Una soluzione, dice Ukai-san. Una soluzione… “Ho provato ad appoggiarmi sui miei amici, ma non è andata molto bene. Daichi è quasi svenuto, gli è salita la febbre, mentre a Shimizu è sanguinato il naso” spiega. Abbassa lo sguardo. “Non riesco a trovare nessun altro posto in cui stare. Non riesco nemmeno a pensare a uno che potrebbe andare bene. Vivo in un appartamento, lontano da qualsiasi pianta o da terreni così. Ogni volta che provo a usare la mia Unicità invece di fare quello che faccio all’orto, non lo so perché, ma le piante da altre parti muoiono appena poso la mano sul terreno.”

“Uhm.” Ukai-san si lascia cadere per terra, con le gambe incrociate. Il sole sta tramontando piano piano. Non c’è molto altro da raccontare. Il loro paesino è sempre lo stesso, non cambia mai, sembra essere fatto per essere messo sotto una campana di vetro, con le persone che non possono uscire e che non possono entrare. L’unica persona che ha deciso di entrare in questo paese negli ultimi due anni è stato Takeda-sensei. Asahi non capisce perché ha deciso di rimanere. Ukai-san prende una scatola di sigarette dalla borsa che tiene alla vita, in cui tiene i suoi attrezzi da lavoro. “Forse non scegli i posti in cui c’è bisogno di quel tipo di energia” gli spiega, prendendo una sigaretta tra le dita e cercando il suo accendino dall’happy pack.

Un posto che ha bisogno della sua energia. Asahi se lo ripete in testa. Un posto che ha bisogno di lui. Non pensa che esista un posto del genere, però. Asahi qui ci è solo nato, l’ultimo di tantissimi fratelli, a nessuno importa che non aiuti nel negozio di famiglia, perché lui lì non è necessario, ci sono i suoi fratelli, i suoi genitori a fare il più del lavoro. Spesso gli dicono che lui deve pensare solo a studiare e diventare un bravo adulto. Anche a scuola, anche se in classe sono soltanto in tredici, se Asahi si sentisse male, oppure se scomparisse per qualche giorno, non pensa che cambierebbe chissà quanto. Un posto in cui Asahi è necessario -non esiste. Un posto in cui magari non è necessario o essenziale, ma in cui può aiutare -non esiste nemmeno quello. Le Unicità sono fortemente collegate con le emozioni del suo portatore. Forse Ukai-san sta parlando di un posto in cui non c’è molto sole, o uno in cui Asahi si sente a proprio agio. La verità è che non c’è differenza tra le due cose.

Ukai-san accende la sua sigaretta e se la porta tra le labbra. Sembra molto stanco. Deve aver lavorato ai campi per tutto il giorno, oppure è stato al negozio prima. Lui è figlio unico della sua famiglia. Ci sono diversi posti in cui è necessario. E ad Asahi, Ukai-san piace tanto, perché, nonostante sia sempre occupato, si prende il tempo per rispondere alle sue domande, o per essere sicuro che stia bene. Takeda-sensei dice che ha un cuore d’oro e quindi di non esagerare con lui. Lo ha detto perché una volta Suga e Shimizu hanno regalato una gallina a Ukai-san e lui ha iniziato a piangere. Nessuno ha spiegato niente, Takeda-sensei ha solo detto di non giocare troppo coi sentimenti del loro consulente esterno. 

“Non c’è un posto in cui io sono necessario” cerca di dire Asahi, stringendo le dita intorno allo zaino. “Quindi non sono sicuro di dove dovrei andare per questo. E non voglio che Daichi o Shimizu si mettano in testa di prendere dell’energia da me, se poi loro si sentono solo male. Non voglio essere un peso.” 

Ukai-san fuma. Asahi guarda come il suo petto vada su e poi giù di nuovo e quella nuvola grigia che si alza verso il cielo e ha un odore orribile. “Forse il problema non è il posto, allora” gli risponde, allontanando la sigaretta dalle labbra. La scuote un po’ per togliere dall’estremità la cenere. 

Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Come può non essere il posto, il problema?” chiede.

Ukai-san scrolla le spalle. Fuma e si stira la schiena, tirando la testa all’indietro. “Ti sei mai reso conto” inizia a chiedergli. “Che in realtà i posti non hanno nessun significato, se togli loro le memorie, le persone… se vai a scuola di sera, quando non c’è nessuno, non puoi imparare niente, non ci sono i tuoi amici, i tuoi professori. Quando vengo ad aiutarvi a scuola, per me, che pure mi sono diplomato lì, non è la stessa cosa di quando andavo a scuola alla tua età. Sono io a dare un significato o il peso che io ho in quel posto, viste le circostanze in cui ci vado. Lo capisci questo?”

Asahi non ne è molto sicuro. Di sicuro ha detto tante parole. Però annuisce, per non sembrare troppo perso o stupido.

Ukai-san osserva la sua espressione e alza un lato delle labbra. Espira il fumo della sigaretta e ride un po’. Posa la mano sulla spalla di Asahi e dice: “Non importa se non capisci subito” lo rassicura. “Sono sicuro che capirai col tempo.” Asahi si morde l’interno della guancia. Ukai-san tira indietro la mano. “Ah, mi dispiace, devo averti sporcato la divisa, uh?”

“Uhm, no. Non fa niente.”

“Ti stai lasciando crescere i capelli?”

Asahi sente le orecchie diventargli rosse e una vampata di calore che viene dal petto, mentre abbassa lo sguardo sempre di più. Vorrebbe scomparire un po’. “Sì” riesce a rispondere con un fil di voce.

“Ti stanno bene, fai bene” ride di genuina contentezza Ukai-san. 

  
  
  
  


◇

  
  
  


Asahi si guarda le scarpe che usa in palestra e aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre ascolta i nomi delle coppie per poter lavorare insieme durante le ore di eroismo. 

Takeda-sensei li ha tranquillizzati con un sorriso, dicendo loro che i ragazzi del primo anno sono stati accoppiati con loro del secondo anno solo quando era necessario e che comunque, proprio perché sono tutti in una scuola di eroi, non si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare di rimanere indietro. Ha detto che devono essere viste come delle opportunità per imparare a lavorare con Unicità differenti dal solito. Ha fatto tutto un discorso, per far capire loro che cosa stava succedendo, perché stava succedendo e ha promesso che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Asahi non sa perché questa cosa lo ha agitato più di quanto lo abbia calmato. Si sistema i capelli dietro l’orecchio e prova a respirare con più calma.

Dopo il naso sanguinante di Shimizu, ha spiegato Takeda-sensei, hanno deciso di usare le palestra durante i giorni più caldi. 

Non è proprio una novità, ha commentato Suga, posando parte del corpo sulla spalla di Asahi, perché, dice sempre lui, stare in piedi è una faticaccia, ha bisogno di un appoggio per non affaticare troppo le sue gambe. Asahi ride sempre quando Suga si comporta così e Suga sbuffa sempre. Beh. Comunque non è proprio una novità, ha commentato Suga. Si è fatto trascinare in palestra da Asahi, perché continua a ripetere che la palestra è troppo lontana dalla scuola e che non gli piace per nulla e che, se avessero voluto davvero stare attenti alla salute dei loro studenti, allora magari un piccolo autobus per portarli alle palestre non avrebbe fatto proprio schifo. Daichi gli ha dato del ragazzo di città e Shimizu lo ha ignorato, per poi sfidare Daichi in una corsa matta per vedere chi tra loro è il più veloce. Li hanno trovati un po’ più avanti, Daichi per terra col ginocchio sbucciato perché ha perso l’equilibrio mentre correva. Hai messo le spalle troppo in avanti, lo ha rimproverato Shimizu.

Le palestre si trovano a valle, mentre la scuola si trova sulla parte più alta della collina. Per tutto il percorso che li portava fino a qui, Suga non si è lamentato della discesa, quanto di quella salita che si dovranno fare per riprendere le loro cose da scuola e nel caso qualcuno finisca di nuovo in infermeria e il caldo. Asahi non lo ha ascoltato per davvero le lamentele. Pensava più che altro che non hanno mai fatto degli allenamenti condivisi, perché i numeri della scuola non permettevano eventi del genere. Non si fa nessun festival sportivo grande e nemmeno uno culturale in grande scala. Troppi pochi studenti. Il massimo che fanno è fare qualche partita di pallavolo, che, chissà perché, è uno sport molto amato qui. Anche il motivo per cui le palestre sono così lontane sono legate al fatto che sono pochi, in questa scuola, e il cortile di solito basta perché almeno tre classi si allenino nel confine scolastico.

E, beh, le classi in totale nella Ketsubutsu sono quattro in tutto. Un primo anno, un secondo anno, due classi per il terzo anno. Per questo motivo i primi e i secondi sono stati accoppiati in palestra, forse.

Le coppie che si formano per l’allenamento non sono poi così strambe. Suga finisce con un ragazzo del primo anno, un certo Tanaka, che ha i capelli tinti di biondo e la faccia di uno che cerca guai, e sospira. Rimane appoggiato con la fronte sulla spalla di Asahi, mentre aspetta che tutte le coppie siano annunciate. “Mi piace di più copiare le vostre Unicità. Quello là sembra averne una legata al fuoco o qualcosa del genere e lo sapete quanto odio il fuoco” lagna a bassa voce. 

Daichi lancia uno sguardo ad Asahi, ma non dice niente, con le braccia incrociate. Shimizu ha deciso di non guardare proprio dalla parte del ragazzo assegnato a Suga. “È un esaltato” gli sussurra. “Sta attento.”

“Non credo di essere il suo tipo” ride Suga, staccandosi da Asahi. “Ma se vuoi gli darò una bella lezione da parte tua.” Dà un pugno all’aria con un’espressione per niente seria.

“Hai portato il kit del pronto soccorso?” chiede Daichi ad Asahi.

“Per il biondo?” chiede Suga.

“Per te” risponde Shimizu, ruotando gli occhi, e Suga si porta una mano sul petto, fingendo di essere ferito, solo per poi sbuffare una risata. 

“Non ho mai copiato la sua Unicità, ma non vuol dire che non gli farò il sederino a strisce” li rassicura con mezzo sorriso. 

Lo sanno. Asahi vorrebbe dirgli che lo sanno, o non dire niente e lasciare le cose così, come fa invece Daichi. Vorrebbe riuscire a prendere una decisione abbastanza in fretta, sapere che cosa dovrebbe dire a Suga, perché non riesce mai a dire niente che lo aiuti in momenti del genere e magari è solo nervoso perché non sa come la sua Unicità di Imitazione funzionerà, se ci sarà un’esplosione iniziale o se riuscirà a controllarla fin da subito. Solo che non ricorda e non sa e non… Sente il suo nome.

Takeda-sensei annuncia: “Azumane Asahi sarà in coppia con Nishinoya Yuu e…” E continua, dice qualcos’altro, certo, solo che Asahi non è molto sicuro di che cosa, però. Nishinoya Yuu, ha detto. Nishinoya Yuu… potrebbe essere… potrebbe essere che.... Asahi guarda a destra e poi a sinistra, per guardare i ragazzi del primo anno che aspettano in silenzio quasi religioso il loro compagno di allenamento e pensa no, non può essere, o forse lo è, o forse…?

Un ragazzo basso, con il ciuffo biondo e gli occhi ben aperti, si è inclinato un po’ in avanti per fare, forse, la stessa cosa che sta facendo Asahi, cioè controllare il viso della persona con cui deve lavorare per questa settimana, e ha un’espressione diversa, quando dorme nell’orto, questo è sicuro, ma Asahi lo riconosce subito e si tira indietro come se fosse stato appena bruciato.

Okay.

Quindi il nome del ragazzo con la valle nel nome è Nishinoya Yuu. Buono a sapersi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ii. o kirisaku, ai sore wa NAIFU (cutting the soul to pieces, love is a knife)_ **

Asahi si porta senza pensare le bacchette in bocca e inizia a masticarle in silenzio, mentre guarda il vuoto. Non gli importa di Daichi che gli prende i tamagoyaki dal bento e nemmeno di Shimizu e Suga che stanno di nuovo battibeccando. Ci sono diverse cose che gli passano per la testa e, per cinque minuti, quello che vorrebbe, è un po’ di pace. Cerca di non mostrare quanto si sente a disagio per colpa della troppa energia creata dal suo corpo, cerca di spendere energia il più possibile, viene a scuola in bicicletta, durante le pause costringe Shimizu, Daichi e Suga a fare delle lunghe camminate per il perimetro della scuola e durante le lezioni di eroismo cerca di sprecare energia il più possibile, con movimenti inutili e acrobatici che di solito non farebbe. Ma non basta. Certo che non basta.

Asahi mordicchia le bacchette.

Nishinoya Yuu del primo anno è alto a malapena un metro e cinquatasei centimetri, ha una grande famiglia, ma vive con suo nonno, ha dei campi di tè, che mantengono tutta la sua famiglia, è entrato alla Ketsubutsu per controllare la sua Unicità e, il giorno dopo il naso sanguinante di Shimizu, sembra essere caduto per terra, come se fosse una mela troppo matura, sotto il sole, mentre correva per riscaldarsi. Ha cercato di spiegare alla professoressa che non era dovuto al sole, il suo svenimento e che andava tutto bene. Nonostante questo, o forse proprio per questo, Nishinoya Yuu è stato decisivo per la scelta di fare degli allenamenti collettivi con le diverse classi. Shimizu e Noya, come si fa chiamare, sono stati i motivi principali di questo cambiamento nella scuola. Noya è sempre più spesso accoppiato con Asahi durante gli allenamenti, perché hanno delle Unicità simili, dice Takeda-sensei. E non solo: Noya sembra conoscere Ukai-san.

Asahi mordicchia le bacchette con ancora più insistenza, mentre Daichi mormora qualcosa che ferma Shimizu e Suga dal loro battibeccare. Asahi registra senza pensarci troppo, il momento di silenzio che cala tra loro quattro, ma non è molto sicuro di riuscire a pensare a qualcosa che non sia questa situazione che non gli sembra essere molto giusta. Sente che gli suona in modo strano. Che c’è qualcosa di non molto chiaro, ecco, che non capisce. 

Nishinoya Yuu, o Noya, come si vuol far chiamare, ha un’Unicità simile a quella di Asahi. Entrambi riescono a direzionare l’energia creata e renderla degli attacchi o un luogo di conforto. Per Asahi non è un problema rendere quell’energia un attacco. Riesce a direzionarla in modo tale da saltare in alto, oppure di correre più veloce, a volte riesce a direzionarne abbastanza in modo abbastanza preciso da creare un campo di energia intorno a lui, che fungerebbe da scudo. Noya dovrebbe avere delle capacità simili. E le ha. Non solo direziona meglio l’energia, è più bravo a scegliere quanta usarne, sembra avere una mente fredda quando combatte, porta calma. Eppure, ed è questo che sembra strano ad Asahi, è svenuto mentre correva, durante le lezioni di eroismo. 

È rimasto senza energia. Così. Dal nulla. Non è strano? Vuol dire che Noya non crea la sua energia? Vuol dire che c’è un momento in cui potrebbe rimanerne senza? Per questo va a dormire all’orto? 

Daichi si porta la mano sotto l’occhio, in cui si trova un brutto livido che gli ha fatto Michimiya-san durante gli allenamenti, dandogli un calcio rotante che lo ha lasciato per terra per tre minuti buoni, e poi sospira. “Ognuno di noi ha dovuto sacrificare qualcosa” mormora.

Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi verso di lui e sente come Shimizu rida piano. Suga arriccia il naso. “Non è che lo abbiamo giustiziato. Si è tagliato i capelli  _ da solo. _ Una  _ sua _ decisione.”

“Il problema è che non ha proprio una bella faccia” mormora Shimizu.

“Il biondo distraeva in effetti. Ora possiamo apprezzare i suoi lineamenti.” Daichi cerca di non scoppiare a ridere, mentre parla. Tira su i lati delle labbra e unisce le mani di fronte a lui. “Credo.”

Suga e Shimizu scoppiano a ridere con la bocca aperta e a pieni polmoni. Suga sbatte la mano contro il tavolino, cosa che fa ridere ancora di più Shimizu.

Asahi alza lo sguardo per cercare l’oggetto delle loro prese in giro, Tanaka Ryunosuke del primo anno, che sta mangiando, da solo, un bento che sembra essere stato portato da casa. “Siete cattivi” mormora, mettendo giù le bacchette. “Magari ci sente anche.”

“Non ti preoccupare” risponde Suga. “Gliel’ho già detto. Hai proprio una brutta faccia, gli ho fatto. Sei arrivato in ritardo, quindi non lo sai, ma poi gli ha anche detto che è uno forte, che immagino che basti per riprendersi. È il figlio dei Tanaka col ristorante… quello col pollo buono. Infatti mi sembrava familiare. La sorella è identica a lui. Mi pareva strano che faceva tutto il magnifico e spavaldo e altro e poi ha perso  _ qualche volta _ e ha deciso di fare ammenda rasandosi la testa. Ma è un Tanaka.” Suga scuote un po’ la testa. Si gira, per guardare Tanaka, seduto a qualche tavolo di distanza da loro. Gli fa un cenno con la mano per salutarlo. “E mica viene…” 

“Non penso sia stato perché ha perso” risponde Daichi. “Magari gli hai detto qualcosa.”

“No, non direi.” Si gira di nuovo verso di loro e posa la guancia sulla mano. Ah. Si sente in colpa per aver sconfitto in un allenamento Tanaka, quindi. Asahi cerca di non sorridere. “Dai, non ditemi che lo ha fatto per colpa mia.” Non ne fa una giusta. Prima Ukai-san e adesso il ragazzino del primo. Fa quasi ridere.

“Ah, quindi lo hai giustiziato” ride ancora Shimizu. “Sei un bullo, Suga.”

“Secondo me ha deciso di rasarsi la testa per colpa tua.”

“Io non ci ho parlato col semaforo giallo.”

“È che siete tutti e due dei bulli” sospira Daichi. “E del peggior tipo, perché nemmeno pensate di star facendo cose brutte.”

“Dicci una volta in cui ti avremmo insultato” lo sfida Suga.

“Uhm, cinque secondi fa mi hai detto che la mia fronte riflette il sole anche oggi” ribatte subito Daichi.

“Oh, ma per favore! Quello è stato un commento pieno di affetto per un amico!”

“Era un insulto.”

“Non lo so. Alla fine la tua fronte brilla per davvero.”

“Davvero, Shimizu?”

“Davvero.”

Asahi sorride e torna a guardare Tanaka, che tiene la testa bassa mentre mangia. Sta mangiando da solo. Mangia spesso da solo? Tutte le volte che lo ha visto per la scuola, era accompagnato da Noya e insieme sembrano sempre divertirsi. Alla fine dell’allenamento di due giorni fa (il primo di tanti, avevano promesso i professori), Noya era corso verso Tanaka e gli aveva detto che era stato davvero figo come  _ Sugawara-san _ lo aveva fatto volare dall’altra parte della palestra. Lo aveva chiamato per nome -qualcosa come  _ Ryu-kun _ . Asahi non pensa che lo sappiano, ma Suga ha vinto, quella prima volta, solo perché ha perso il controllo dell’Unicità che ha copiato e gli è esplosa in faccia. La differenza tra Tanaka e Suga è che Suga è più bravo a ricevere contraccolpi, motivo per cui ha vinto. Beh. Può continuare a essere il loro piccolo segreto, non lo devono sapere tutti. 

Ma perché Noya non mangia con Tanaka? Non sono così tanto amici? Hanno litigato?

Asahi abbassa lo sguardo sul bento che si è preparato e che Daichi ha mangiato (per la maggior parte). Noya gli sembra un ragazzo molto… particolare. Forse, se diventano amici, potrà avere indietro il suo orto e non farà male a nessuno. È così facile cercarlo trai corridoi, o chiedersi cosa sta facendo. Lo incuriosisce e, come dice sempre Shimizu, a volte basta un po’ di curiosità, per conoscere nuove risposte, o cambiare punto di vista.

  
  
  


◆

  
  


Yuu si stropiccia un occhio e immagina che sia così che si sono sentite le principesse, quando hanno aperto gli occhi dopo tanto tempo e il primo viso che hanno visto è stato quello della loro persona amata. Certo. Per le principesse devono esserci stati meno segni in faccia dovuti alla terra e ai fili d’erba e di sicuro avevano molta meno bava di quanto Yuu ha adesso, ma la sensazione doveva essere quella. Vedere Asahi-san che inclina un po’ la testa è stato come vedere lo splendente sorriso di una qualche creatura divina. E sente di poter toccare il cielo con un dito. Anzi, è contento per il male alla guancia e tutto il resto, perché, se non fosse per questo, forse penserebbe di star dormendo. Ancora.

“Asahi-san” borbotta, cercando di alzarsi a sedere. Si spinge su con il braccio e prova a sorridere. Asahi-san cerca di sorridere, ma l’espressione esce fuori un po’ forzata e nervosa, cosa che fa sorridere a sua volta Yuu. È così dolce. È tenero. Lo ha appena scoperto. Parlano da meno di quattro giorni. È una scoperta preziosa, vuole sapere di più. Sempre di più.

Non è la prima volta che si sveglia quando Asahi-san viene qui all’orto, in realtà. 

Asahi-san ha un’aura particolare, molto densa, che lo avvolge come se fosse uno scudo pieno di calore. Quando Asahi-san si avvicinava, Yuu riusciva a sentire un cambio di temperatura e sentiva le sue labbra piegarsi verso l’alto e si sentiva più al sicuro. Ma non ha mai fatto capire di essersi svegliato o di sapere che Asahi-san veniva all’orto così spesso. Per codardia, direbbe il nonno. E forse avrebbe ragione. Yuu, in fondo, si è detto che a lui bastava, per questo primo periodo, anche fingere di dormire, mentre sentiva la presenza di Asahi-san intorno a lui. La codardia può portarti a pensare tante cose strane.

Non è la prima volta che Asahi-san è venuto qui. È la prima volta, però, che ha posato la mano sulla spalla di Yuu e, con una voce bassa, poco decisa, gli ha chiesto di svegliarsi. 

“È successo qualcosa?” gli chiede, passandosi una mano sul retro del collo. Ha sistemato sotto di lui dei quaderni e una vecchia giacca che gli ha prestato Kazuhito, perché la camicia bianca della divisa non si sporcasse. Yuu però controlla di non essersi macchiato, prima di tornare a sorridere ad Asahi-san. “Cercavi un po’ di pace?”

Asahi-san si sta torturando le dita delle mani. Non lo guarda negli occhi. Sembra molto agitato, ma questo non è molto diverso dal suo solito modo di essere. Un ragazzo così alto e forte e bello, vuole aggiungere Yuu, non dovrebbe avere un carattere così mite e insicuro. Yuu non è sicuro di averlo mai visto a suo agio. Si chiede come può essere possibile una cosa del genere. 

Le orecchie di Asahi-san sono rosse rosse. Solo stargli accanto rende anche Yuu un po’ più pieno di energie, più di quanto lo faccia il sole.

“Ukai-san dice sempre che nessuno viene all’orto, quindi non immaginavo che qualcuno venisse fino a qui” prova ancora Yuu. È sicuro che, prima o poi, almeno a una di queste esche Asahi-san deve abboccare. Potrebbero parlare. Vuole sapere di più di lui. Vuole ascoltarlo parlare di più. Vuole potergli stare accanto per molto più tempo di quanto può adesso. “Magari ti ho attirato qua perché stavo russando, eh?” Ride a pieni polmoni, incrociando le gambe e girando le spalle verso Asahi-san. 

Asahi-san si accarezza il retro del collo. Si inumidisce le labbra. Sono strani i dettagli su cui Yuu si concentra, adesso. Non ricorda di aver mai guardato le labbra di un suo amico, mentre parlava. Non ricorda di essere rimasto a guardare dei gesti così intimi o delicati come una carezza o un gesto di dubbio. Non capisce che cosa c’è di diverso. Sa solo che c’è.

“Conosci anche tu Ukai-san?” gli chiede con un tono incerto. Guarda verso il basso. Yuu si morde l’interno delle guance. Perché guardare verso il basso? Non guardare in basso. “Mi ha consigliato lui di venire qui. Ogni tanto. Per prendere della lattuga.”

Yuu anche abbassa lo sguardo verso le piante e alza d’istinto la mano da sopra la terra nuda. “Oh.” Quindi era questo il motivo per cui veniva qui così spesso. Yuu annuisce piano. “A me lo ha consigliato per venire a dormire un po’. Per ricaricarmi.” Non sta mentendo. Certo non pensava che Ukai-san consigliasse a tutti di venire qui per un motivo o un altro. Se continua così, si ritroveranno un po’ stretti, i prossimi anni. 

Asahi-san aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia. “Immagino volesse che parlassimo” mormora, giocherellando con la punta delle dita. Continua a guardare verso terra. “Mi dispiace di averti svegliato.”

“A me fa solo piacere” si affretta a rispondere. Alza troppo la voce e alza la mano, come se volesse afferrare, o almeno fermare Asahi-san dall’andarsene, anche se Asahi-san non si è nemmeno mosso sul posto, per fargli avere quest’impressione. Yuu sorride e ruota gli occhi. “Ho provato a convincere Ryu a venire qui con me, ma dice che si annoia, perché mi addormento e poi lui rimane da solo. Certo poi ho provato a convincere Kazuhito. Doveva stare con me, qui, la giacca è sua.” Indica la giacca su cui era sdraiato e scuote la testa. “Ma deve essersi stufato anche lui. Mi piace fare un paio di chiacchiere, mentre… ma capisco che può essere noioso. Kazuhito è scappato, alla fine.”

Asahi-san annuisce piano. “Farebbe piacere anche a me, parlare” dice. Alza per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo, solo per poi distogliere lo sguardo, come se ci fosse qualcosa di molto interessante alle spalle di Yuu. “Per questo oggi ti ho svegliato.” 

Sorride. Asahi-san sorride guardandolo dritto negli occhi e Yuu sente le ginocchia deboli (anche se sta seduto) e come la spina dorsale non riesca più a tenerlo dritto. Potrebbe morire qui, seduta stante, o saltare così in alto da poter toccare il Sole e vincere in una lotta tra loro due. 

  
  
  


◆

  
  


“Non ti dà fastidio?” chiede Chikara, tirando le spalle un po’ in avanti, per guardare Ryu in faccia. Yuu dondola un po’ i piedi, seduto sul muretto della fermata davanti scuola tra loro, e anche lui si gira a guardare Ryu, mentre morde il suo ghiacciolo, che è riuscito a farsi dare da Ukai-san a forza di grida e lagne divertite. “Che ti vengano a dire cose tipo che hai una brutta faccia o cose del genere?” finisce Chikara.

Kazuhito apre la cartella per controllare per l’ennesima volta se ha perso un qualche libro, o, peggio, il suo portafogli. Hisashi, in piedi davanti a loro, controlla la strada, invece, con le mani in tasca e uno sguardo forse troppo concentrato. E Ryu fa una smorfia con le labbra, tirando su il ginocchio.

“Mi dovrebbe dare fastidio?” chiede a sua volta. Sembra pensarci a questa domanda. Di sicuro neanche crede di doverci pensare adesso a questa risposta. Ryu sembra guardare il mondo in un modo diverso da quello in cui il resto di loro guarda il mondo. È divertente ascoltarlo parlare, anche se, per la maggior parte delle volte, non è lui a fargli le domande giuste. “Non è che arrabbiarmi o offendermi renda le cose diverse. Quindi direi di no…?”

“Okay, allora. Mettiamola così” insiste Chikara. Yuu gira la testa per guardarlo, mentre il suo amico gesticola come se volesse disegnare in aria quello che vorrebbe fargli capire. “La persona che ti piace ti dà del pelato e dice che sei brutto.”

“È successo ieri a pranzo” si intromette Hisashi, girandosi verso di loro. “Mi dispiace essermelo perso.”

“Non quanto a me.”

Yuu alza il mento, tornando a girarsi verso Ryu. “Kiyoko-san ti ha detto che sei brutto?” gli chiede, prima di tornare a mordere il suo ghiacciolo. Uhm. Per lui sarebbe un brutto colpo, non sa se riuscirebbe a sopravvivere a una batosta del genere, al posto di Ryu. “Ouch” mormora, abbassando lo sguardo verso le punte delle scarpe. 

“E non ti ha dato fastidio? Non ti ha offeso per niente questa cosa?” continua Chikara. “È una cosa che non puoi cambiare e tu non hai nessun controllo su come è la tua faccia. E io direi di prenderlo anche come un segnale. Una specie di stop, Tanaka-kun.”

Ryu alza un lato delle labbra. “Non è proprio vero. Ma non mi arrabbio per tre ragioni.” Alza l’indice, il medio e l’anulare, per poi tornare ad appoggiarsi al muretto e distribuire il peso del corpo. “La prima è che mia sorella ha la stessa faccia e a me lei non sembra brutta, quindi mi sembra un po’ una bugia questa. Ma non diteglielo che ho detto una cosa così. La seconda ragione è che non è detto che le cose non cambino quando gli altri iniziano a conoscerti. Alla fine, la bellezza è soggettiva, ma non solo, riflette anche quello che noi pensiamo della persona, quindi se riuscissi a farmi conoscere, magari la mia personalità potrebbe rendere il viso migliore.”

“Uhm. Come dire che la bellezza è abitudine?” chiede Kazuhito, con un sopracciglio alzato.

Ryu scuote la testa, prima di girarsi verso di lui. “No, io penso -cioè forse anche, però voglio dire più… ugh. Allora. Tipo. Quando vuoi bene a qualcuno e ti dicono eh perché tu lo vedi con gli occhi dell'amore, così. Solo che l’amore viene da qualcosa che è diversa dal viso… qualcosa così.” Si gratta la testa (rasata) e ride con una punta di nervosismo. “Non lo so…”

“Okay, allora, di nuovo, mettiamola così” ricomincia Chikara. Sospira, chiudendo gli occhi, prima di prendere il via. “Tu fai una bruttissima impressione a Shimizu-senpai perché con lei ti comporti, lasciatelo dire, da stronzo forte. La stai perseguitando, gridando cose come che la ami, che la seguirai in capo al mondo, e nemmeno la conosci. Poi dici queste cose, no?, ma tu ci hai mai parlato con lei? Non puoi avere gli occhi dell'amore se non le hai mai nemmeno parlato e hai un’idea tutta tua di lei. Non mi sembra una cosa carina e magari lei ti vede brutto ora e in futuro, perché tu stai mostrandole la parte peggiore di te.”

Ryu sbatte le palpebre e Kazuhito finge di star guardando da un’altra parte e di non aver sentito niente. Hisashi borbotta un  _ davvero, Ennoshita-kun? _ a bassa voce. 

“Qualcuno glielo deve dire” si difende Chikara.

“Ma è l’unico modo che ha per avvicinarsi” cerca di difenderlo Yuu, spezzando il bastoncino del ghiacciolo finito. “Alla fine, Ryu sta solo seguendo il suo cuore, che c’è di male in questo?”

Chikara fa una smorfia, posando lo sguardo su Yuu. “Senti. A me Tanaka-kun piace anche, altrimenti non glielo direi, ma se capisce che l’idea di bellezza cambia con l’affetto che uno prova, allora penso che capisca che in questo momento non gli piace Shimizu-senpai per come è lei, ma solo per come a lui sembra e in questo suo modo di comportarsi non sta tenendo in mente quello che lei pensa. Tutto qua. Deve darle il tempo di pensarci. E un motivo! Almeno, io dico eh. Le relazioni vere non si reggono sull’esaurimento e qualcuno che cede. Non è…  _ giusto _ così.”

“Sei troppo diretto” lo rimprovera Kazuhito. 

“Lei non mi sembra poi così a disagio” continua Yuu.

“Okay, sentite: se cambia strada quando vi vede, se guarda da altre parti, se fa di tutto per evitarvi, vi prego di non dichiare ogni tre secondi il vostro amore a una persona con cui avete parlato per soli cinque secondi. Mi sembra senso comune. E che lo debba dire a te, Tanaka-kun, dopo che hai detto quello che hai detto, mi sembra…”

“Una contraddizione” finisce Ryu per lui. Unisce le mani sulle ginocchia e guarda verso l’alto. “Ho capito.”

“Uhm, e quindi come avvicinare qualcuno per cui tu hai avuto un colpo di fulmine?” chiede Yuu, dondolando i piedi. “Esistono casi così. Che vedi una persona e perdi la testa. O no? 

“Ma che fate?” ride Hisashi. “Prendete consigli da Ennoshita-kun? Quel tipo non ha la più pallida idea di cosa sia una relazione romantica.”

“Conosco la minima decenza umana” ribatte Chikara.

“A te piace qualcuno, Noya?” chiede Kazuhito, con la testa inclinata. “Un colpo di fulmine?”

Yuu sbatte le palpebre velocemente, prima di arricciare il naso. Certo che gli piace qualcuno. Certo che ha avuto un colpo di fulmine. “No” risponde, però, saltando giù dal muretto, per buttare il bastoncino del ghiacciolo nel secchio. “Beh, oltre a Kiyoko-san, certo. Ma non lo so se lei conta.”

“Perché no?”

Yuu si morde l’interno delle guance. Non sa quanto può parlare dei suoi sentimenti con questi ragazzi. In fondo, li conosce da due mesi e qualche settimana. Sa che sono ragazzi simpatici, sa che sono persone di buon cuore. Non ha il coraggio, però, di parlare loro di Asahi-san. “Ci sono cose che non mi sembrano reali” mormora, passandosi una mano sul viso. Non ha il coraggio di comportarsi come Ryu, poi. Gli serve un’occasione. Se ne avesse una… “Non che importi.”

  
  
  
  


◆

  
  
  


Yuu inclina un po’ la testa, seduto al lato della palestra, con un ginocchio alzato e l’altro ben steso sul pavimento di legno. Asahi-san, lontano da lui quel tanto che basta per non essere ascoltato, ma abbastanza vicino da poterlo vedere con molta chiarezza, ride con Suga-san di qualcosa che è successo il giorno prima, forse, a qualcun altro nella loro classe. Suga-san, dopo la settimana di allenamento con Ryu, ha ottenuto un livido sul braccio che è così scuro da fare quasi paura. Stona. Stona tantissimo con la divisa bianca e la carnagione pallida del senpai. Asahi-san, dopo la settimana di allenamento con Yuu, ha ottenuto solo Yuu e tutta la sua lealtà e tutta la sua ammirazione e tutto il suo… affetto. Crede che sia affetto. Forse amore.

Yuu alza un lato delle labbra, prima di nascondere il viso dietro il braccio e continuare a dirsi quanto può essere stupido per aver anche soltanto pensato a una cosa del genere. Anche se è vero. Con Asahi-san ci avrà parlato cinque volte in tutto, contando la volta all’orto e quando si sono presentati. Yuu gli ha sorriso e Asahi-san ha distolto lo sguardo. Asahi-san continua a guardare in basso, come se si sentisse in colpa di qualcosa, o, peggio, se si vergognasse delle cose che dice, o dei motivi per cui si comporta come si comporta. Ha un carattere mite, è molto timido, e ha paura di dire le cose sbagliate. È di sicuro diverso dall’Asahi-san che lui aveva immaginato, quando aveva rilasciato un po’ di energia il giorno dell’esame di ammissione, e lo ha fatto tornare in sé. 

Yuu sognava di poter stare accanto a quel ragazzo e guardarlo, mentre rideva e mentre parlava e pensava che sarebbe stato un ragazzo forte, un ragazzo amante dell’avventura, che poteva sollevare centinaia di chili con una sola mano e Yuu avrebbe sognato, una volta riuscito a diventare suo amico, di viaggiare insieme per il mondo, o parlare di cose avventurose e coraggiose e scalare le montagne. C’era una specie di ammirazione mentre lo guardava da lontano dividere il bento col suo amico dai capelli corti e scuri, mentre rispondeva a quella bellezza che era la sua amica. Sembrava così lontano. Così irraggiungibile. Aveva creato un essere diverso da quello che Asahi-san era per davvero e forse per questo ha un po’ capito quello che Chikara voleva dire a Ryu.

A vedere Asahi-san adesso, come idea non gli sembra stupida, quella di prenderlo per mano e portarlo su una montagna e mostragli tutte le cose che potrebbero perdersi, se continuano ad avere paura. Il ragazzo che viveva nella mente di Yuu non gli avrebbe mai dato la mano e non si sarebbe mai lasciato trascinare da qualche parte da lui. Col ragazzo che viveva nella testa di Yuu -Yuu non voleva passarci troppo tempo. Solo quel tanto che basta per poterlo ammirare e non importava se fosse rimasto lontano, perché il punto non era proprio Asahi-san. Era quell’idea… quel ragazzo che lo ha salvato, senza nemmeno avvicinarsi.

Con il vero Asahi-san -Yuu sente di poter oltrepassare un confine. Di volerlo fare, in realtà. Lo vuole prendere per mano e appoggiarsi a lui e odorare i suoi capelli e abbracciarlo, stringerlo intorno al petto, intorno alle gambe, farlo cadere su di lui, per accarezzargli gli occhi e baciargli gli zigomi. Con il vero Asahi-san…

“Quindi siamo in squadra insieme!” esclama Hisashi, alzando le braccia in aria. “Ah, pensavo mi avrebbero messo contro Tanaka. Ti immagini? Non sono bravo contro le Unicità di Attacco, quindi figurati quanto posso essere bravo con.” Si siede vicino a lui, muovendo un po’ le spalle, come se stesse ballando. “Ora è solo da vedere contro chi stiamo. Spero nessuno del secondo anno. Odierei andare contro uno di loro, ma mi fa più paura Aone. Quindi penso che spero nessuno del secondo anno e nemmeno Aone.”

Yuu sbuffa una risata, distogliendo lo sguardo da Asahi-san, che si sta grattando la nuca, chiedendo scusa per qualcosa, forse. “Aone è il migliore contro cui andare. Penso che dopo essermi allenato con Asahi-san so concentrare abbastanza energia per perforare il suo muro.”

“Sì, certo” ride Hisashi. “E io sono l’imperatore.”

Yuu gli dà una piccola spinta, ridendo e torna a guardare Asahi-san, che si è girato verso di lui e sembra dover combattere l’istinto di girarsi e guardare da un’altra parte, quando i loro occhi si incontrano. Yuu lo guarda mentre si inumidisce le labbra e alza un po’ la mano, per salutarlo, e non esita, prima di sorridere e salutarlo a sua volta.

“Siete diventati amici?” chiede Hisashi. “Tu e Azumane?”

Yuu non crede di essere amico di Asahi-san. Condividono il posto in cui vanno a nascondersi e hanno delle Unicità simili. Yuu è follemente innamorato di Asahi-san, Asahi-san forse non pensa nemmeno a Yuu, quando lui non gli sta intorno. È di sicuro qualcosa di strano per iniziare una relazione, ma non è nemmeno colpa di Asahi-san se Yuu si è preso una cotta per lui appena lo ha visto e ha iniziato a innamorarsi di lui appena ha iniziato a conoscerlo.

“Qualcosa del genere” prova a rispondere.

Hisashi aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia e Asahi-san si è già girato verso i suoi amici. Yuu abbassa un po’ lo sguardo e alza anche l’altro ginocchio da terra, per stringerlo al petto. Ci sono cose che non dovrebbe pensare e idee che dovrebbe tenersi per sé. Non perché siano sbagliate, ma perché non sa come raggiungere questa visione che ha in testa, senza rovinare tutto, senza sentirsi un codardo. Le cose che perdi, se ti comporti da codardo sono...

Asahi-san è forte, riesce a sollevare diversi chili con una mano sola e Yuu ha sentito quanto pesanti possono essere i suoi attacchi sulla propria pelle. Asahi-san è gentile e parla con una voce bassa, per non spaventare nessuno. Parla poco, sorride quando sente che l’altra persona si sente a disagio. Ascolta molto. È praticamente l’uomo perfetto. Potrebbe stare con chiunque. Potrebbe scegliere chiunque e c’è questa stupida vocina, nella testa di Yuu che gli ripete: perché dovrebbe scegliere te?

Eh.

Perché dovrebbe scegliere lui?

(Le cose che perdi, se ti comporti da imprudente,)

“Senti, per la cosa dell’altra volta” gli dice Hisashi, incrociando le gambe. “Stavo pensando, magari funziona anche la Luna. Magari… magari funziona anche la Luna.”

Yuu sbatte le palpebre, girandosi verso il suo amico. “Forse” concorda. Annuisce con convinzione, arricciando un po’ le labbra. “Sarebbe il riflesso, no? Il riflesso del Sole, quindi forse… Forse.”

Hisashi annuisce a sua volta. “A casa mia c’è un balconcino, davanti camera mia e pensavo che magari -se non vuoi no, ma volevo invitare anche gli altri. Così, se non basta, comunque ci siamo noi.”

Yuu scrolla le spalle. “Vi preoccupate troppo” risponde. “Ma per me è un’ottima idea. Facciamolo.”

  
  
  
  


◆

  
  
  


Asahi-san aiuta Yuu a riprendere l’equilibrio quando una cassa di frutta (pesche)(erano pesche) gli scivola di lato, facendo in modo che non cadesse niente. E per una frazione di secondo, le loro dita si sono toccate e Yuu ha pensato che il mondo potesse essere il posto migliore in cui vivere (ha sentito gli usignoli cantare, l’arcobaleno brillare)(ha sentito i suoi polmoni aprirsi e respirare)(ha sentito tante cose), solo per poi vedere Asahi-san allontanarsi e chiedere scusa, con le orecchie rosse e lo sguardo perso. E ha iniziato a evitarlo, nonostante il Sakanoshita sia piccolo e non ci sono modi per evitare nessuno. Il cuore di Yuu è sprofondato a quel punto.

Sono andati al Sakanoshita insieme perché entrambi conoscono Ukai-san. Asahi-san dice che Takeda-sensei lo ha portato da lui per aiutarlo a controllare la sua Unicità. Dice che è stato lui a salvarlo dalle bruciature nelle mani e altre cose del genere. Mentre camminavano giù dalla collina, Yuu non ha avuto il coraggio di chiedergli di guardare le mani. Si è reso conto, anzi, che Asahi-san è molto restio a farsi toccare. Anche i suoi amici, Daichi-san e Kiyoko-san, non lo toccano molto, cercano di stare abbastanza alla larga da lui, tanto che invece l’essere così appiccicoso di Suga-san sembra una cosa stranissima. L’unica persona che lo tocca senza avvertirlo sembra essere lui. Yuu vorrebbe poter fare domande sul loro rapporto. Ha perso il momento. Invece ha deciso di chiedergli se era successo qualcosa con la sua Unicità, per decidere di andarlo a trovare al negozio. Asahi-san non ha risposto e Yuu ha sentito una punta di imbarazzo. Forse si stava mettendo in posti in cui non doveva essere.

Ukai-san, da venticinquenne non molto contento di dover faticare da solo, forse, o forse perché si sente un po’ come il tipo di Karate Kid, li ha messi a scaricare il camion e Asahi-san adesso rimane sempre di spalle. Yuu vorrebbe chiamarlo, ma Asahi-san è sempre di spalle, sempre troppo lontano, sempre troppo girato dall’altra parte per potergli dare la sua attenzione. E, cosa più importante, per davvero, non vuole dargli la sua attenzione.

_ Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? _

Yuu posa la cassa, davanti a Ukai-san che fuma con aria annoiata, e lancia uno sguardo verso l’uscita del negozio.  _ Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? _ si chiede di nuovo. Non fa altro che chiederselo. Eppure non gli sembra di aver fatto qualcosa per far capire ad Asahi-san che prova -beh. Non pensa che Asahi-san… spera che Asahi-san… Ha fatto qualcosa che -qualcosa di sbagliato? Qualcosa che lo ha messo a disagio, o che lo ha tradito? Yuu vuole solo conoscere meglio Asahi-san. È così tremenda come idea?

“Chiediglielo” consiglia Ukai-san, muovendo la mano con cui tiene la sigaretta. 

Yuu aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi verso di lui. “Cosa?” chiede, graffiando la cassa con le unghie, in un gesto nervoso, sempre più nervoso. “A chi?”

“Ad Azumane” risponde Ukai-san, tirando su i piedi sul bancone. “Che cosa hai fatto di sbagliato.” Sorride, alzando le sopracciglia, e puntando col mento verso il furgoncino. 

Yuu abbassa un po’ lo sguardo. Cerca di capire. Di trovare il coraggio. Il nonno gli ha detto di trovarlo, di provare anche se pensa di fallire. Il problema è che il fallimento non è la cosa peggiore che può capitargli, in realtà. Lo ha scoperto. Non è la cosa peggiore.

Yuu si muove sul posto, con una punta di nervosismo che non riesce a togliersi di dosso. La cosa peggiore che può succedere è rimanere feriti. A quello, il nonno non ha saputo dargli una risposta. Ma…

Yuu annuisce a se stesso, lascia andare la cassa delle pesche e marcia verso l’ingresso del negozio, dove Asahi sta sistemando le casse, con uno sguardo molto concentrato. Ukai-san dice di chiederlo e basta. Cos'ha fatto di male. Se c'è qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Yuu ha tante domande per Asahi-san. Vorrebbe ricevere tante risposte. Quindi si chiude la porta alle spalle, si morde il labbro una e un’altra volta e poi grida: “Asahi-san.” Forse la voce gli è uscita un po’ troppo alta. Asahi-san sobbalza sul posto e Yuu inclina un po’ la testa. No. No. Non lo può fare. No. Non può chiedergli… “Perché non mi guardi in faccia, eh?”

Beh, ormai lo ha detto. Posa le mani sui fianchi e sente le labbra fargli quello strano gioco di quando vuole scoppiare a piangere. Vanno un po’ su, un po’ giù, senza lasciargli il controllo sulla sua espressione. Sente la faccia calda e il sangue ribollire nelle vene, mentre le spalle di Asahi-san sembrano irrigidirsi. Sono grandi, quelle spalle. La schiena di Asahi-san è larga e forte.

“Non…” inizia a rispondergli, con la voce bassa e una nota di senso di colpa. Yuu davvero non capisce. “Non ti ho fatto male, prima?” Finisce di chiedere Asahi-san, tornando ad accarezzarsi il retro del collo. Guarda di nuovo verso il basso. “Starò più attento. Non volevo.”

Yuu aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda intorno. “Ma tu non mi hai fatto male” gli dice. Tutto il contrario, direbbe. Le spalle di Asahi-san si rilassano un po’ e Yuu ha così tante domande da fare. Perché pensava di avergli fatto male, fatto male, poi, in che senso?, e se gli può tenere la mano. Non per molto, giusto un po’. Se gli può stare accanto oggi, domani e dopodomani. “Ukai-san mi ha detto di non litigare con te e io gli ho risposto che con te non ci litigherei per nessuna ragione al mondo. Ma è un po’ brutto che non mi guardi in faccia. Un po’ mi ha offeso.”

Asahi-san si gira quel tanto che basta per sorridergli. Oh. Ecco. Così va meglio. Yuu piega le labbra verso l’alto, anche se sente ancora un nodo alla gola. “Non penso ci sia motivo per litigare” gli risponde Asahi-san, guardando verso il basso. “Mi dispiace -per averti offeso.”

“Eh, non lo so” continua Yuu, portandosi la mano sul petto, con fare melodrammatico. “Non so se ti posso perdonare. Forse per un- due! Per due ghiaccioli, forse ti potrò perdonare.” Alza due dita delle mani, per mostrare il numero dei ghiaccioli e con un balzo si ritrova vicino ad Asahi-san. “Vuoi un ghiacciolo?”

“Se ti basta solo questo...”

A Yuu basterebbe rimanere a guardare Asahi-san per tutta la sua vita. Non gli importa quanto da lontano o da vicino. Il ghiacciolo è solo per non sembrare troppo sospetto. “Tu non sai quanto mi piacciono i ghiaccioli, allora” risponde con mezza risata.

  
  
  


◆

  
  


Inizia a piovere un giorno di giugno e non sembra voler più smettere. 

Yuu alza lo sguardo verso il cielo e ha un po’ voglia di piangere. Piove da ieri. Non sa per quanto altro tempo continuerà.

“Cosa fai in momenti così?” chiede Kazuhito, passandogli una bottiglia d’acqua. Chikara si gira verso di loro, interessato, d’improvviso, alla conversazione che stanno avendo. “Quando piove tanto?”

La cosa che più dispiace a Yuu è che questa settimana dovevano passare una notte da Hisashi, per provare ad assorbire l’energia lunare e invece piove. Yuu incrocia le braccia e si appoggia sul davanzale della finestra, continuando a guardare come l’acqua cade dal cielo, fitta, sempre più fitta. Vista così, non sembra nemmeno estate. “Spero che quello che ho preso durante i giorni di sole basti” risponde alla fine. “Non è che due gocce mi fermino. Posso prendere energia da altre parti. Non sarà un problema, tenermi in piedi.”

“Ma devi usare più energia per le lezioni del pomeriggio. Non devi solo poterti tenere in piedi. Devi poter combattere” gli fa notare Ryu, seduto sul banco con una smorfia. “Non dovresti parlarne con Take-chan?”

“E farmi cacciare dal corso di eroi? Lasciamo perdere.”

“Sarebbe una cosa temporanea.”

“Tu non vuoi nemmeno diventare un eroe” gli ricorda Hisashi, ruotando gli occhi. “Si può sapere che ti cambia?”

Non potrebbe vedere Asahi-san. Non potrebbe nemmeno rimanere nella stessa scuola dei suoi amici. Sarebbe orrendo. Non vuole qualcosa del genere. “È una questione di orgoglio” risponde, prendendosi i gomiti con le mani. Non capirebbero. Non glielo ha spiegato, come potrebbero capire? Yuu si morde l’interno delle guance. Ha bisogno di dosare bene le energie, dividerle, dormire molto di più, mangiare quando può. “Non ho intenzione di farmi battere” mormora.

  
  
  


◆

  
  


Yuu fa fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti, sente il bisogno di chiuderli e dormire. Sente il suo corpo pesante, mentre prova a seguire la lezione di storia giapponese. È come se sentisse che la sua mano non è sua.i polpastrelli sono freddi e parte della sua coscienza sembra trovarsi un po’ più in là. Ed è senza energie, non sa se riuscirà ad arrivare alle lezioni di eroismo in queste condizioni. Sa solo di doverlo fare. Per se stesso, per non far preoccupare i suoi amici. I motivi principali sarebbero questi. E ha una mezza idea su come continuare a frequentare questa scuola, anche durante settimane piovose come questa.

Fuori dalla finestra si sente un lampo. È tutto buio. Le nuvole sono nere nere. Ah. Non gli piace molto la pioggia. Da piccolo, non sapeva dosare le energie come adesso. I giorni di pioggia li passava sempre a letto, nel futon, impaurito quando era molto più piccolo, irritato, quando ha iniziato a crescere. Tra poco comincerà a piovere. Di nuovo.

È un’idea che gli è entrata in testa quando stava pensando a Suga-san e Asahi-san. Non ne è sicuro. Lui e Asahi-san non hanno mai davvero parlato delle loro Unicità, sanno solo, l’uno dell’altro, che usano l’energia del calore o luminosa per attaccare gli altri, o per saltare più in alto, o, per riscaldare le stanze in cui si trovano. Asahi-san, però, usa l’energia come se ne avesse in abbondanza. Come se la volesse sprecare. C’è della rabbia nei suoi attacchi, ma non è mai indirizzata verso l’altra persona. No. Come se odiasse la sua energia.

Yuu si passa la mano sugli occhi, stropicciandoseli un po’.

Suga-san è l’unico, nel gruppo di amici di Asahi-san, ad appoggiarsi a lui in modo fisico. Si siede schiena a schiena con lui, a volte, posa la testa sulla sua spalla, lo prende a braccetto quando camminano giù per la collina. Ma non è solo questo. 

Nell’ultima simulazione, in cui Suga-san e Asahi-san sono stati accoppiati per andare contro un’altra squadra (Ryu e Futakuchi), Suga-san è saltato sulle spalle di Asahi-san, posando le mani sulle sue spalle, e poi è corso verso Ryu, toccando anche lui per imitare la sua Unicità. Quando è tornato indietro, con mezzo salto, inciampando a un certo punto, senza perdere l’equilibrio, ha allungato la mano per prendere quella di Asahi-san e con quella libera ha formato un cerchio, unendo pollice e indice, in cui ha soffiato per creare una barriera di fuoco. Per creare quella barriera, per fare in modo che l’Unicità di Ryu non gli scoppiasse in faccia, come era già successo il primo giorno di allenamento condiviso, Suga-san ha preso la mano di Asahi-san. Forse per istinto. Forse non è stata una scelta cosciente, ma lo ha fatto.

Yuu apre e chiude gli occhi. Li sente pesanti. Deve sopravvivere almeno fino all’inizio degli allenamenti. Anche se la testa è pesante. Anche se non sente la forza per poter alzare nemmeno una matita. Non succede così spesso, questa cosa qui -questa di perdere le energie. Succede da quando è entrato al liceo. Perché questo, gli ha detto il vice-preside con un sospiro, il giorno in cui è svenuto in mezzo al campo da corsa, non è il tipo di vita che lui dovrebbe portare avanti, se non ha una fonte di energia accanto. Questo vuol dire che Yuu ha poche possibilità di diventare un eroe (gli eroi lavorano in solitario, e se non proprio da soli, con delle spalle)(le spalle non si possono rendere conto delle debolezze del loro capo, proprio come non se ne possono rendere conto i civili). È per diventare un eroe, che Yuu è qui?

La risposta è: no. Ma quella sgridata da parte del vice-preside, mentre la professoressa cercava di spiegare che non era stata la mancanza di energia, ma il clima intorno a loro a buttare giù il suo studente, portando come esempio anche la ragazza del secondo anno che ha sanguinato dal naso, Yuu ha girato la testa verso la finestra e quasi quasi voleva dire a quel tipo col parrucchino che sì, che voleva diventare un eroe e che non sarebbe finito fallito in una scuola di campagna, come invece era successo a lui, a insegnare come diventare dei fallimenti. Non direbbe mai delle cose del genere ad alta voce. È troppo educato.

Quando Yuu dice, o pensa, che è la stessa cosa, che vuole rimanere nel corso di eroi per orgoglio, sta omettendo i suoi rapporti umani, certo, ma non sta proprio mentendo. Non può certo darla vinta al vice-preside. Che tipo di uomo potrebbe diventare, poi, se non sa nemmeno tenere testa a un uomo del genere? Non vuole diventare eroe. Vuole solo controllare la sua Unicità. Prima di entrare al liceo, se la cava, ma vuole diventare più forte. Per questo deve resistere. In generale, okay, ma soprattutto adesso, che sente che le sue energie vanno via.

Se Suga-san riesce a prendere dell'energia da Asahi-san… se ad Asahi-san sta bene… se Yuu non riesce a tenersi in piedi i giorni di pioggia… se potesse tenergli la mano… se potesse provare, con la sicurezza di non essere odiato… ma è un piano pericoloso, perché se c’è Asahi-san nel quadro, Yuu non si muove più solo per orgoglio… Vorrebbe poter chiudere gli occhi un per un po’. Forse sta solo… forse è solo un po’ troppo stanco.

C’è una cosa che gli ha detto Hisashi, non ricorda quando, qualche giorno fa, forse, quando li hanno fatti sdraiare sul pavimento della palestra e chiudere gli occhi. Takeda-sensei dice sempre che il movimento è importante quanto l’immobilità. Stare fermi ha lo stesso peso di muoversi. Quindi li aveva fatti sdraiare, durante l’allenamento condiviso, nelle palestre giù a valle, e Hisashi ha colpito piano con la testa la testa dk Yuu. Gli ha detto -c’era silenzio, in palestra. Meditavano tutti, si guardavano tutti dentro. O facevano finta. Yuu non ricorda perché Hisashi glielo ha detto ma… ma ha iniziato a parlare della sua nonna. La nonna di Hisashi e il nonno di Yuu sono amici. A volte si siedono a bere del tè e il nonno sembra troppo calmo, intorno a lei. Lei parla sempre di amore, per rimproverare il modo di fare del nonno. Forse non è stato Hisashi a dirglielo, forse era solo il ricordo di sua nonna che parlava. Forse, quel giorno, Hisashi non ha detto nulla.

_ L’uomo ha tre età fondamentali, _ ha sussurrato, perché la sua voce non rimbombasse nella palestra. Tutti rimanevano in silenzio. Yuu si era girato a guardare il suo amico, che teneva gli occhi chiusi.  _ E quindi ha tre amori fondamentali.  _

Yuu non riesce a tenere la testa dritta, quindi la fa scivolare in avanti, posando la fronte sul braccio. Chissà perché gli viene in mente quello strano discorso. Non è nemmeno sicuro che sia successo. Forse sta già sognando e non se n’è reso conto. Spera di no. Il suo orgoglio non potrebbe sopportarlo.

_ L’amore del bambino tutto prende e niente dà. L’amore dell’adolescente vuole possedere. L’amore dell’adulto vuole prendersi cura dell’altro. _ Hisashi aveva aperto gli occhi, a questo punto, girandosi verso Yuu. Aveva arricciato le labbra.  _ È una cosa che dice mia nonna. Voglia, possesso e amore. Di non confonderli. Prima non capivo, adesso invece penso di sì. _

_ Cosa capisci? _

Hisashi aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi.  _ Che non riesco nemmeno a prendermi cura di me, come faccio a prendermi cura di qualcun altro? _

Yuu ha chiuso gli occhi, ora, in classe, senza forze, e si è addormentato. In effetti, riesce a pensare, mentre si lascia scivolare via, Hisashi è un po’ egoista, nel suo affetto. Pensa prima a se stesso. Non è una brutta cosa, anzi, è ammirevole e Yuu sente di essere molto più codardo di lui, per stare lì a criticare. Solo che -chissà come ama Asahi-san. Chissà com’è lui. 

Chissà cosa ne pensa lui.

  
  
  


◇

  
  


È qualche giorno, in realtà, che c’è qualcosa che non va. 

Asahi alza lo sguardo verso l’alto e guarda i nuvoloni fuori dalla finestra. Le punte delle sue dita sono calde come se fossero state al sole fino ad adesso, e ha questa strana sensazione di calore che gli sale su per le guance e non capisce perché adesso sente anche un pizzicorio che non lo fa stare tranquillo e che lo ha spinto a chiedere a Ono-sensei se può andare in infermeria, anche se per cinque secondi, perché pensa gli sia salita la febbre. Shimizu e Daichi hanno alzato la testa di scatto, verso di lui, a sentire che non si sente bene, mentre Suga ha aggrottato le sopracciglia. È l’unico che non sa di questa storia della troppa energia, si è quindi girato verso di lui e gli ha detto: ti avevo detto che oggi dovevi prendere l’ombrello. Come se il malessere di Asahi venisse da due gocce d’acqua.

Asahi si trascina verso l’infermeria e sbuffa una risata, mentre scuote la testa. Non è certo il momento di pensare a una cosa del genere ed è abbastanza sicuro che andare in infermeria non cambierà nulla, ma almeno sarà in un luogo protetto, se succede qualcosa. Non sarebbe piacevole, perdere il controllo della sua energia in mezzo a tante persone.

Sulla sua mano sinistra, quella che usa di meno, si sta formando un piccola macchia marrone sul palmo, come ricordo che usare troppa energia e troppo concentrata non gli farà mai bene. Deve trovare un modo per scaricare l’energia in più, quella che non gli serve, perché non rimanga a stagnare nel suo corpo, sotto forma di -non sa nemmeno che forma prende la sua energia in questo momento.

Non può camminare per le strade se le persone pensano che lui abbia la febbre, non può nemmeno farlo sapendo che il minimo tocco potrebbe fare male a qualcuno. Se sfiorasse o andasse a sbattere contro un ragazzo nel treno, contro una bambina, e loro iniziassero a sanguinare dal naso, o la loro pressione salisse verso l’alto, lui che cosa potrebbe fare se non prendersi la colpa di quello che potrebbe succedere? E come potrebbe fare ammenda? In un incidente del genere, poi, viene contata la sua Unicità e questo vorrebbe dire anche dover pagare una multa salata. Asahi non ha soldi per pagare multe.

Si gratta il retro del collo e sente come le sue mani e il suo corpo stia bruciando. Sono settimane che prova a scaricare energia su terreni o almeno su piccole piante, ma la verità è che non basta. Non basta mai. Ogni volta il suo corpo produce più energia, ogni volta ha bisogno di posti più grandi e potrebbe causare danni ancora più grandi. Non c’è una soluzione se non farsi bruciare le mani e consumare dalla sua Unicità. Asahi ha paura del dolore, ma non vuole nemmeno fare male agli altri. Tanto meno ai suoi amici.

Tanaka esce dalla sua classe spingendo la porta con un calcio. “Non ho capito perché in questa scuola non ci siano lampade solari!” grida, trascinando per il polso Noya. “Ce ne dovrebbero essere di lampade. Mi dispiace essere scortese, ma non è una cosa che è successa una volta e poi…”

Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia e Noya sbadiglia, prima di girarsi verso di lui. Forma una o perfetta con le labbra, prima di muovere il polso e liberarsi dalla presa di Tanaka.

“Che fai? Sei impazzito?” gli chiede lui, cercando di afferrarlo di nuovo, ma Noya balza verso Asahi, come se avesse una missione, o come se avesse un’idea. Sembra stanco, ma questo non gli toglie la brillantezza che ha negli occhi. O il suo sorriso, a quanto pare.

Asahi lancia uno sguardo a Tanaka, che sospira, camminando verso di loro con una mano sul fianco e poi torna a guardare Noya che gli dice: “Asahi-san, mi dispiace tanto, ho bisogno della tua mano.”

Questa è -beh. Asahi aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia, piegandosi un po’ in avanti, perché forse non ha sentito bene quello che Noya voleva dirgli e forse dovrebbe chiedere di nuovo che cosa sta dicendo, ma Noya gli mostra una mano, come se avesse già ricevuto un sì come risposta e Asahi gli prende la mano e succede qualcosa di strano.

Asahi dubita che qualcun altro se ne sia reso conto. Tanaka ha sospirato e ha mormorato un irritato: “Dai, Noyassan, andiamo in infermeria.” e fuori continua a piovere e non c’è stato nessun movimento di aria o di acqua o di qualsiasi altro elemento. Ma qualcosa è cambiato.

Noya gli ha preso la mano e le orecchie di Asahi hanno smesso di bruciare, così come le sue dita. Riesce a sentire l’aria passargli sul collo, il colletto della divisa non gli sembra più così stretto. E l’aria gli sembra molto meno opprimente. Allo stesso modo, le guance di Noya hanno preso del colore e quella stanchezza che sembrava esserci nei suoi occhi, per qualche motivo, sembra scomparire, piano piano, sotto gli occhi di Asahi e Tanaka. Non è cambiato niente. È durato per soli pochi secondi. La mano di Noya pronta ad accogliere l’energia di Asahi e Asahi che -si è lasciato trasportare, crede. Per una frazione di secondo ha pensato:  _ se è Noya, va bene. _ E non ha senso questo pensiero. Non è neanche giusto. Se è...

“Questa cosa” gli dice Asahi, ritirando la mano e distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non è una cosa sicura.”

Noya sorride e china un po’ il capo, come se stesse facendo una specie di riverenza. Ha le guance rosse adesso. Rosse rosse (come Daichi la prima volta)(forse sta avendo la sua stessa reazione?)(come Daichi?)(come…?) “Ti ringrazio, Asahi-san” risponde Noya, girando i tacchi e tornando da Tanaka. “Sto bene adesso” rassicura, saltando con le mani posate sulle spalle di Tanaka. “Sto davvero benissimo, torniamo dentro.” Si gira di nuovo verso Asahi, per sorridergli. “Mi hai salvato la vita” grida, salutandolo con la mano.

E Asahi davvero non capisce.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_iii. tomedonai kawaki ga, ai da to iu keredo (as incessant thirst, love is, they say, but)_ **

Noya sopravvive. O, almeno, riesce a usare l’energia di Asahi come se fosse la propria. E Asahi mentre ascolta queste parole, dette da Takeda-sensei che controlla il battito di Noya, la sua temperatura e le funzioni corporee, sente un peso in meno nel petto, che poi torna quando Noya si gira verso di lui e alza un po’ il mento e sorride, scende verso lo stomaco e gli fa sentire un tepore strano. Asahi deve guardare da un’altra parte. 

“Speravamo che sareste arrivati a questa soluzione” spiega Ukai-san, con le braccia incrociate, mentre Takeda-sensei sorride. “Per questo il professore vi ha accoppiati così spesso.”

“Avete Unicità complementari” spiega Takeda-sensei con un tono gentile e docile. “Azumane-kun crea energia, mentre Nishinoya-kun è capace solo di assorbirne un certo tipo. Se Azumane-kun riuscisse a liberare tutta l’energia in più, mentre Nishinoya-kun potesse usare tutta l’energia senza paura di rimanerne senza, forse potremmo aiutarli a vedere il motivo per cui stanno lavorando, abbiamo pensato. Ma sono sicuro voi sappiate che questa è una soluzione temporanea.”

Noya abbassa la testa e Asahi si gira verso di lui, chiedendosi il perché di questa strana reazione. Loro due…

“Non potete pensare di rimanere dipendenti l’uno dall’altro per troppo tempo” continua Takeda-sensei. “Questo è un cerotto, in attesa che la ferita si rimargini. Quindi, anche se avete trovato questa soluzione, ricordatevi di cercarne altre, con più calma, meglio pensate, senza la pressione di conseguenze che sentite troppo grandi per voi.”

Asahi sbatte le palpebre, prima di tornare a guardare verso Takeda-sensei e Ukai-san. “Ma ci…”

“Ci sono altre persone che possono usare l’energia di Asahi-san” commenta Noya, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Come Suga-san. Lui la usa. Però Asahi-san non sta molto meglio poi, no? E anche io riesco ad assorbire energie dagli altri, ma non mi sento bene come dopo aver preso la mano di Asahi-san.”

Ukai-san ruota gli occhi, mentre Takeda-sensei ride piano. Asahi non… “Suga usa la mia energia?”

“Non lo sapevi?” chiede a sua volta Noya, inclinando un po’ la testa. “Durante gli allenamenti, non è per questo che durante gli attacchi vi tenete per mano?”

“Io non tengo per…” Tranne per il fatto che lo fa. Asahi si ferma a metà frase, lascia che le parole gli muoiano in gola. Non si era mai reso conto di questa cosa. “Ma lui non è mai stato male.”

“Troverete la soluzione a questo enigma” li rassicura Takeda-sensei. “Ma se volete, potete portarmi anche Sugawara-kun, per vedere se sta bene.”

“Per favore!” si lascia sfuggire Asahi, tirandosi un po’ in avanti con le spalle. Appena se ne rende conto, prova a raddrizzare la schiena e sedersi composto. “Chiedo scusa. Ma per favore controlli Suga, la prossima volta.” Potrebbe essere un cammello. Asahi non riesce a pensare ad altro. I cammelli che camminano e camminano e poi, quando non ce la fanno più, muoiono.

Takeda-sensei annuisce. “Certo” risponde.

Noya rimane in un poco caratteristico silenzio, guardandosi le mani. “Nishinoya” lo chiama Ukai-san. “Anche tu hai delle soluzioni, no? Basta che non ti fermi da pensare. Adesso hai molto più tempo di quanto ne avessi prima.”

Noya annuisce, non sembra molto convinto, ma risponde: “Sì.” Poi rimane in silenzio, ancora una volta, pensando a chissà che cosa.

  
  


◇

  
  


Questa situazione non piace né a Shimizu né a Daichi, che non hanno toccato un singolo chicco di riso dal loro bento. Suga non sembra essere disturbato invece. Mangia, parla e ascolta le risate e risposte dei ragazzi del primo anno che Noya ha portato con sé a pranzo. Sembra essere a suo agio con le persone. Cosa che ha messo a loro agio Ennoshita e Kinoshita e Narita. Tanaka, già abituato al carattere di Suga, gli si è solo seduto accanto iniziando a parlare di una qualche figuraccia che Pantalon ha fatto davanti a tutta la loro classe durante l’ora di Letteratura Giapponese. Hanno formato un gruppo molto strano, questo di sicuro.

Nessuno dei loro amici ha commentato il fatto che sia Asahi che Noya stanno mangiando con una sola mano e che, se anche ad Asahi non è andata male la scelta della mano, visto che può mangiare con la destra, Noya ci sta mettendo molto più tempo di quanto gli prenderebbe in un giorno normale perché non è mancino e nemmeno ambidestro. Il cibo gli cade dalle bacchette e Noya lo guarda col broncio, prima di provare a prenderlo di nuovo.

“Compri il pranzo della mensa” commenta Asahi, con la voce bassa. Poi sbatte le palpebre, rendendosi conto di quello che ha appena detto e inizia a boccheggiare e scuote la testa perché non sa nemmeno perché -lui, nel senso… forse non dovrebbe aver detto niente e forse -di sicuro non sono fatti suoi e…

Noya alza lo sguardo verso di lui. “Sì” risponde, tornando a litigare col cibo e le bacchette. “Mi devo svegliare troppo presto per arrivare fino a qui. Per non sprecare troppe energie prendo gli autobus, così posso dormire durante il viaggio. Se non prendo quello delle cinque e mezza però arriverei in ritardo, e di solito io e mio nonno ci mangiamo tutto il cibo che c’è per cena, quindi non rimane niente per fare il bento.” Noya ride piano. “In fondo, sono pochi spicci” finisce, scrollando le spalle. “Tu invece prepari il bento.”

Le mani di Asahi non susano, quando deve prendere quelle di Noya. Non sa proprio spiegare il perché. È come se facessero parte di lui, come se, al lasciare andare un po’ di energia per dargliela, non sentiva di star rinunciando a nessun peso. Forse di stalo condividendo. Le loro mani intrecciate sotto il tavolo, portano una specie di equilibrio di cui lui non era a conoscenza. È come se -Asahi fosse finalmente in pace. Come se fosse sereno perché…

“Mia madre prepara i bento” risponde poi, girandosi verso il suo cibo. “Prepariamo sempre troppo da mangiare. Quindi di solito rimane tanto. Quando tocca a me, dicono sempre che sarebbe daprendere i bento più grandi, perché non ho misura. C’è sempre troppo cibo.”

“Uhm.” Noya allunga il collo, per guardare che cosa potrebbe esserci nella scatolina di Asahi, poi alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui. “Questo lo hai preparato tu?”

“Ah, no.” Asahi si tira un po’ indietro con le spalle, che è una cosa stupida da fare, visto che si stanno tenendo per mano. “No ieri toccava a mio fratello maggiore. Lui, uhm, lui è più bravo con le misure. Forse usa un po’ troppo piccante.”

“Ah, tocca a Sho-kun” si intromette Daichi-san, girandosi verso Asahi. Non aspetta una risposta, studia il bento di Asahi e poi prende un polipo di wurstel, tornando a girarsi verso Kiyoko-san, per commentare una traiettoria di qualche palla che… Asahi sospira, tirando giù le spalle. Noya lo osserva in silenzio.

“Io non sono bravo col piccante” spiega Asahi, grattandosi la punta del naso. “Quando cucina mio fratello, Daichi prende le parti più salate. Per le piccanti, ho Suga. Per le cose troppo dolci, c’è Shimizu.”

“Avete un vostro metodo.” Noya si inumidisce le labbra. “A vedervi così, sembra che vi conosciate da sempre. Sono dei bravi amici.”

“I migliori” risponde Asahi, senza perdere nemmeno un battito. “Anche se ci conosciamo da solo un anno.”

Noya sorride di nuovo. Cerca di prendere i noodle con la bacchetta, anche se così è abbastanza difficile. Asahi deve ricordarsi di -beh, sì, se vogliono continuare a risparmiare tempo, deve ricordarsi di mettersi, qualche volta alla sinistra di Noya, così potrà mangiare senza troppi problemi. “A te invece?” chiede Noya, muovendo la testa verso il basso, un po’ inclinata per prendere i noodles prima che cadano di nuovo nella ciotola. “Che tipo di cibo ti piace?” continua con la bocca piena. 

“Quello salato ma non troppo, credo.”

Noya sbuffa una risata.

“Cosa?”

“No, non è niente.” Noya ingoia il suo boccone e posa il gomito sul tavolo. Con le dita si tocca la nuca. “È solo che è divertente, perché a me piacciono le cose dolci. Ma non troppo.”

Chissà perché, in quel momento, in quel preciso istante, il cuore di Asahi si ferma e poi torna a battere più forte di prima.

  
  
  


◇

  
  


Suga sta seduto in mezzo alla stanza, con la testa mezza abbandonata di lato e un’espressione annoiata. Takeda-sensei gli ha già detto che può rimettersi la maglietta, ma Suga ha risposto che nel caso Asahi gli venisse in mente di sentire come respira o se il battito del suo cuore è regolare -beh, lui vuole essere preparato. Si spinge sulla sedia a rotelle, per girare su se stesso, poi torna accanto ad Asahi. 

È inutile dire che questa visita veloce (Takeda-sensei non è nemmeno un dottore)(è solo molto bravo a curare le persone, dice)(ha chiesto a Ukai-san di fare l’infermiere della scuola, vista la sua Unicità di cura, ma Ukai-san non ha mai accettato)(motivo per cui molto di loro devono curare lividi e bruciature nel modo tradizionale) -questa visita veloce, comunque, ha dato a Suga un pretesto per prendere in giro Asahi fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, a quanto pare.

Suga posa la testa sulla sua spalla e mette un finto broncio su per le labbra. “Aw” ricomincia. “Eri così preoccupato per me?” Gli dà un paio di pugnettini sul fianco, prima di sospirare. “Sei troppo sensibile, Asahi.”

“Poteva essere pericoloso” lo rimprovera Takeda-sensei, sistemando alcuni dei macchinari negli armadi. “Poteva succedere di tutto. Ma questa è una buona notizia, per te, Azumane-kun.”

Asahi sente molta della sua tensione sulle spalle andare via, scivolandogli per il corpo. Suga non si è mosso, è rimasto appoggiato su di lui. Ha solo incrociato le braccia ed è rimasto lì, immobile ad ascoltare quello che il professore ha da dire. “Sia sincero. Potevo morire?” chiede con falsa serietà. Poi la sua espressione viene rotta da un sorriso. 

“Voi avete un buon rapporto?” chiede Takeda-sensei, sedendosi davanti a loro. “Siete molto amici? Vi aiutate sempre?”

“Ma non solo noi” risponde Suga, alzandosi a sedere composto. “Sono sicuro che Asahi potrebbe dare la sua vita in mano a Daichi o Shimizu e loro la custodirebbero come se fosse la loro.” 

Il sorriso di Takeda-sensei diventa un po’ più caldo, sembra quasi affettuoso, ma Suga sta parlando sul serio, non c’è traccia di scherzo in quello che ha appena detto. Si gira verso Asahi e alza un sopracciglio, come a chiedere che cosa succede a questo punto. Asahi abbassa un po’ lo sguardo. Però con Daichi e Shimizu è andata a finire male. Perché?

“Azumane-kun, Ukai-kun ti ha già spiegato che la tua energia non è una cosa che la scienza può spiegare del tutto e che molte delle Unicità che avete sono legate alle vostre emozioni” inizia a spiegare, con calma. “Quindi ci sono delle caratteristiche che rendono le persone più compatibili di altre. Ma ci sono anche dei rapporti che rendono più facile l’uso delle Unicità in modo non offensivo. Come dire? La compatibilità che hai con Nishinoya-kun è innata, di sicuro. Quella che hai con Sugawara-kun l’hai costruita nel tempo e ti sei fidato abbastanza di lui per fare in modo che lui potesse usare una parte di te, anche se non lo avete fatto consapevolmente.”

“Perché con Daichi e Shimizu no?” chiede Asahi, unendo le mani e intrecciando le dita.

Takeda-sensei sospira, scrollando le spalle. “Ci possono essere tanti motivi” gli risponde. “Io penso che la differenza viene dalle tue paure di far loro del male. Forse, se avessi provato a passare la tua energia a Sugawara-kun in modo consapevole, con questa tua paura, avresti fatto male anche a lui. Non in modo permanente, ma qualche cosa sarebbe successa.”

Suga gira la testa da Takeda-sensei ad Asahi e sembra essere molto confuso da questa conversazione. Certo. Takeda-sensei non avrebbe mai raccontato tutta la storia, come Asahi ha provato a passare dell’energia prima a Daichi e poi a Shimizu e come loro hanno reagito. Suga non conosce questi dettagli, perché l’unica persona che dovrebbe raccontargli cosa è successo è rimasto in silenzio. Ma Suga non è certo un idiota. Ci vuole poco perché faccia due più due e Asahi vede il processo nei suoi occhi, prima ancora che Suga si giri verso di lui, con il naso arricciato e quella che sembra essere un’espressione irritata. 

Takeda-sensei continua a sorridere, mentre posa una mano sulle spalle di Suga e gli chiede: “Sei più tranquillo?” Cosa che ferma qualsiasi frase che potrebbe star uscendo dalle sue labbra. “I tuoi amici stanno bene. Puoi respirare.” Takeda-sensei gli dà un’altra pacca sulla spalla, poi fa cenno a entrambi di alzarsi. Suga distoglie lo sguardo, gonfiando la guancia e incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Asahi sospira, alzandosi in piedi. 

E Takeda-sensei ride piano. “Anche tu sei più tranquillo?” gli chiede. “I tuoi amici stanno bene.”

  
  
  


◇

  
  


Noya passa molto tempo a mangiare, per quanto riesce a vedere Asahi. Se non una merendia, un ghiacciolo, se non un ghiacciolo un panino, se non un panino almeno un succhetto, se non un succhetto almeno delle caramelle. Eppure le sue mani sono sempre ben pulite, lisce. Sta mangiando un ghiacciolo adesso, mentre si muovono per andare a prendere l’autobus. Lo mangia in due mordi, poi inizia a giocarci tra le dita.

Asahi guarda le loro ombre sull’asfalto. Sono nere nere e le loro mani sono intrecciate come se da questo dipendesse la loro vita. Ad Asahi non dà fastidio, certo che no. Anzi, gli piace, sente di stare bene, anche se ha discusso con Suga e anche se Shimizu ha scosso la testa come se fosse arrabbiata con lui. Ora che sta con Noya, gli piace. L’equilibrio è sempre lì, con serenità lo accoglie senza chiedergli niente. 

“Ho provato già a prendere un po’ di energia da Ryu o anche Chikara” sta dicendo Noya, con un piccolo broncio. “Ma non è abbastanza energia. Non mi piace prenderne dalle piante dell’orto, preferisco prendere il sole, prendere da lì l’energia, ma è un problema durante i giorni di pioggia. Ieri siamo stati a casa di Hisashi, per provare a prendere la luna. Lui dice così. Prendere la luna. Ma anche quell’energia è davvero troppo poca. Se non ci fossi tu, Asahi-san, non riuscirei a reggermi in piedi dopo gli allenamenti. È davvero odioso avere così poca energia al giorno. Dormire e mangiare non basta per frequentare questa scuola. La cosa che non voglio è che questo lo venga a sapere di questa cosa, perché mi sta davvero antipatico.”

Asahi sorride. “Forse le piante più grandi allora” suggerisce. “Mia mamma dice sempre che gli alberi sono importanti perché sono i custodi delle energie e non so cos’altro, per questo dice sempre che noi siamo un po’ come quegli alberi secolari. Rimangono molto tempo immobili e assorbono tutto quello che c’è intorno a loro. A loro non cambia molto, credo, perdere un po’ di energia. A me non dà fastidio. Forse aiuta anche loro.”

Noya alza il mento, per guardare Asahi negli occhi. È una cosa che fa spesso. Lascia la curva del collo scoperta, osserva per qualche secondo Asahi e poi sorride, come se si illuminasse tutto d’un tratto. È una di quelle cose che fanno rallentare il tempo e Asahi davvero non capisce il perché. “Come quegli alberi grandi vicino ai santuari e ai templi?” chiede, col naso arricciato. “Forse dovrei provare. Di solito sto in mezzo a piante giovani, quindi deve essere per questo che non riescono a sopportare che tolga loro tanta energia.”

“O acqua.”

Noya sbuffa una risata. “O acqua, infatti! Io stavo pensando di mettermi sotto la pioggia, durante il prossimo temporale, e aspettare che un fulmine mi colpisse. Cosa pensi della mia idea?” 

“Ti prego, non farlo.”

“Però sarebbe stato figo se avesse funzionato.”

“Ti prego, non farlo” ripete Asahi, scuotendo la testa e ridendo piano.

Noya posa la testa sulla sua spalla. “Scherzavo.” Torna a giocherellare col bastoncino del ghiacciolo. “Ah, ho perso di nuovo” mormora, scuotendo la testa.

“Sfortunato nel gioco, fortunato in amore?” prova Asahi. Fa un gesto con entrambe le mani, indicando Noya con i due indici e mezzo sorriso.

Noya ride di nuovo. Tira un po’ indietro la testa, nel farlo. “Magari sì” risponde, muovendo le spalle come se stesse ballando, per dargli una spallata leggera. “Stavo pensando che potremmo andarci insieme al tempio. Così se succede qualcosa -beh, anche perché è stata una tua idea, spero tu ti voglia prendere la responsabilità delle tue idee.” Il suo tono è scherzoso. Fa dondolare insieme le loro mani e aspetta una risposta da parte di Asahi, guardandolo negli occhi come se da questa risposta dipendesse la sua vita o la sua morte. “Puoi dire no, eh” finisce, questa volta con un tono serio. 

Asahi alza un lato delle labbra. “Posso farti una domanda?”

“Okay, sì, certo, però te ne ho fatta una prima io.”

Asahi china un po’ la testa, per chiedere scusa. “È un no?”

“È un okay, però anche tu devi rispondere alla mia di domanda.”

Sembra giusto. Asahi si lascia sfuggire mezza risata, prima di annuire. “Sì” gli risponde. “Ci saranno persone al tempio. Forse. Ci potrebbero essere. Non ti dà fastidio?”

Noya smette di camminare tutto d’un tratto, ma non lascia andare la mano di Asahi, la tiene ben intrecciata, lo tira, in un certo senso, verso di lui. “Cosa mi dovrebbe dare fastidio?” gli chiede. Ogni tono scherzoso, ogni leggerezza che c’era in lui scompare, quando Asahi si gira verso di lui e non riesce più a vedere le loro ombre, perché c’è il sole proprio davanti a lui e alle spalle di Noya. “Che ci siano delle persone?” Non sembra capire il punto che vuole mostrargli Asahi. Sembra confuso, invece. 

Asahi scrolla le spalle. Deve pensare. Deve spiegarsi. Ma non sa come. “A scuola ci conoscono. Quindi non ci sono stati pettegolezzi o altre cose. Sanno che questa è una necessità. Nient’altro. A me non dà fastidio, ma forse a te sì. Forse non ci avevi pensato -o forse davvero non lo so. Mia sorella non fa altro che prendermi in giro perché qualche giorno fa ci ha visto camminare per mano ed è solo mia sorella, okay, e non è tanto fastidiosa come cosa, perché, beh, io sono il più piccolo, ci sono cose che i miei fratelli sentono di dover fare -è tutto rapporto. Ma forse a te piace qualcuno, oppure non vuoi parlare ad altre persone di questa cosa e mi chiedevo…”

“Asahi-san...” cerca di fermarlo Noya, accarezzandosi una tempia con la mano. Fa scivolare il bastoncino del ghiacciolo tra le tasche dei pantaloni.

“Forse non dovrei tenerti la mano… così spesso. Pensavo a quello che hanno detto Ukai-san e Takeda-sensei. Alla cosa che -non è per sempre e noi alla fine ci teniamo la mano perché è necessario, non perché mvogliamo farlo. Io mi sentirei male, senza il tuo aiuto e mi hai detto che anche tu. Io non -ho iniziato a pensarci e prima non ci avevo pensato. Che potresti sentirti a disagio o…”

“Asahi-san” lo interrompe Noya una seconda volta. Gli prende la mano libera e lo costringe a guardarlo. “Staremo bene” lo rassicura.

“No, sì, di quello non ho dubbi” si affretta a rispondere Asahi, annuendo. “Io -io voglio che tu stia bene. Non voglio… stare bene io a discapito tuo. O che ti senta in dovere di -una volta che iniziano i pettegolezzi… ho pensato potrebbe dargli fastidio… potrei star portando pro-... problemi. Mi sono detto… lo so che suona stupido ma… non voglio…  _ pesare, _ in qualche modo, su di te. Io non -non voglio.”

Noya studia la sua espressione. Controlla il luccichio degli occhi, le labbra, il naso. Lo studia in silenzio e stringe con un po’ più di decisione le mani di Asahi tra le sue. “Non pensi che sia io a pesare su di te, invece?” gli chiede. Il suo sorriso si apre davanti agli occhi di Asahi piano piano. “Se la metti così, sono io il tuo parassita, ci hai pensato? Che succhio via la tua energia, eccetera.”

“No, non è così.” Le parole gli escono con un tono più duro del solito e Asahi si stupisce di loro, tanto da sentire un battito irregolare del cuore, quasi lo volesse avvertire di qualcosa che è successo e forse non doveva succedere. “Non è così” ripete a voce più bassa.

Noya inclina un po’ la testa. “Visto?” Gli lascia andare le mani, ma allunga le braccia per tirarle intorno al collo di Asahi, per abbracciarlo. Ha una presa solida. Asahi pensa di perdere l’equilibrio, ma non ha problemi a inciampare su Noya, che lo sostiene senza problemi. Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, ridendo piano. “Staremo bene, Asahi-san. Non ti preoccupare. Staremo bene.”

Noya è un ragazzo forte. 

Asahi posa il mento sulla sua spalla e non riesce a smettere di pensare che Noya è un ragazzo forte.

  
  
  


◇

  
  
  


“Suga dice che è arrabbiato con te e che non ti parlerà per oggi, perché deve sbollire” lo informa Daichi e Asahi alza un sopracciglio, guardando Suga, sdraiato davanti a loro con le mani sotto la testa. Shimizu e Daichi seguono il suo sguardo e Daichi sospira. “Solo che gli ho fatto notare che è un’idea stupida stare divisi. Quindi rimane qui, ma ti darà il trattamento del silenzio.”

“È una cosa buona” commenta Shimizu, alzando un dito, come se volesse prendere la parola. “Quanto spesso ci capita di avere Suga che non mette bocca su qualsiasi cosa? Dovremmo approfittarne. Inizio io: ha una voce che non mi piace per nulla, mi fa venire voglia di scuoterlo per le spalle e dirgli di sbrigarsi a parlare o di mostrare un po’ più di emozione. Ha sempre lo stesso tono. Non pensate?”

Daichi si lascia sfuggire una risata, che finge di fermare quando Suga lo fulmina con lo sguardo. “Okay” mormora, scuotendo la testa. “Possiamo parlare di altro. Per esempio, che ne pensate di Ukai-san e Takeda-sensei? Secondo voi, c’è qualcosa sotto? Potremmo avere un altro infermiere a scuola, ma Takeda-sensei vuole che sia proprio lui. Strano, no?”

“Stiamo davvero facendo questa cosa?” chiede Asahi, indicando Suga. E Shimizu annuisce, prima di fargli un cenno con la mano per farlo continuare a parlare. “Anche se fosse, non gli sta forzando la mano un po’ troppo? Se non vuole fare l’infermiere scolastico, non lo vuole fare.”

“Ukai-san ci sta male con la storia che andiamo al Sakanoshita con tutti questi lividi” gli fa notare Daichi. “È solo che gli piace essere al centro dell’attenzione di Takeda-sensei e pensa che quando dirà di sì non ci sarà più motivo per stargli così tanto accanto.”

“Ci hai pensato parecchio” dice Shimizu con una smorfia. 

“Da queste parti non c’è molto di cui parlare. Takeda-sensei è di sicuro una novità. E Ukai-san non ha mai detto di no. L’ultima volta, ero al negozio a prendere la merenda, e Ustavo facendomi i fatti miei, quando sento che Ukai-san fa a Takeda-sensei: so che tornerai anche domani. Ma tipo con una voce che…” Daichi abbassa un po’ il mento e alza il sopracciglio. “So che tornerai anche domani” ripete con una voce simile a quella di Ukai-san. Sembrava davvero lui.

“Si può sapere come fai?” gli chiede, con la bocca mezza aperta dallo stupore.

“Non è che una frase così dica molto” protesta Shimizu, dandogli un calcetto con la punta del piede. 

“Dice che Ukai-san spera di poter vedere Takeda-sensei ogni giorno alla stessa ora.”

Shimizu fa una smorfia disgustata, prima di ruotare gli occhi. “Rimane più di quanto possano avere altre persone.”

“Ah, ma Tanaka?” esclama Asahi, girandosi verso Shimizu. “Ti dà ancora fastidio? L’altro giorno che mangiavamo insieme non sembra averti dato fastidio. Tutto bene?”

Shimizu rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, come se cercasse di ricordare quello di cui Asahi sta parlando. “Oh” esclama poi. “Tutto bene dopo che Suga lo ha giustiziato. Mi ha anche detto che vorrebbe essere mio amico e chiesto scusa per il suo comportamento da idiota di prima.”

“È un idiota lo stesso, eh, ma almeno ha chiesto scusa” ride Daichi.

“Sì, beh, quella è una cosa che dovrei decidere io.” Shimizu ruota gli occhi e poi sospira. “È un idiota, ma è un bravo ragazzo.” È la sua sentenza. “Non so quando spiegargli che sono lesbica.”

Daichi, Suga e Asahi si portano una mano sulla bocca per non farsi scappare una risata quasi nello stesso momento. “Non lo devi fare per forza. Puoi prenderti tutto il tempo. Tanaka potrebbe non saperlo mai.”

“Può anche solo capitare che ti trovi una ragazza e lui dovrà mettere insieme i puntini.”

“Eh, ma uno che ne sa?” continua Daichi, quasi ridendo. “Potrebbe pensare che è bi. Potrebbe pensare che ha ancora una possibilità.”

“La smettete di…” Shimizu scuote la testa, muovendo le mani davanti a lei. “È una cosa così strana che discutiate che non so nemmeno come fermarvi se non dicendovi di farvi i fatti vostri.”

“La tua vita sentimentale è troppo divertente per non essere commentata.”

“La sua vita sentimentale è non esistente!” esclama Suga, esasperato e seduto con le braccia incrociate. Ci hanno messo più tempo del previsto a farlo parlare. O sono diventati meno bravi in questo gioco, o Suga era davvero intenzionato a rimanere in silenzio. “Dai!”

“Ah-ah!” lo rimprovera Shimizu, muovendo l’indice per dire no. “Questo doveva essere il nostro pomeriggio senza Suga.”

“Guarda che non ho problemi a litigare anche con voi, se volete. Qua stiamo facendo finta di niente, ma so per certo che Asahi ci ha offesi a tutti e tre.” Suga assottiglia lo sguardo e scuote la testa. Guarda verso l’erba del cortile. “Solo che voi due non lo volete nemmeno ammettere.”

Asahi si morde il labbro inferiore. “E come vi avrei offesi?” ha il coraggio di chiedere, passando lo sguardo su ognuno di loro tre. “Io non volevo farvi -ma non vi ho offesi.”

“Non ti sei fidato di noi!” Suga sembrava essere pronto a discutere, ma queste parole escono dalla bocca di Daichi, che poi ruota gli occhi e fa un cenno con la mano come se volesse dire che non ci doveva pensare. “Lascia perdere.”

“Vedi? È per questo che tu devi stare zitto” mormora Shimizu a Suga. “Sei pesante.”

“Non puoi nascondere tutto sotto il tappeto sempre.”

“I miei fanno così.”

_ “Shimizu.” _

“Io mi fido di voi” cerca di spiegare Asahi. Si prende le mani, per darsi coraggio e scrolla le spalle. “Ma a volte è solo  _ troppo.” _

“Noi siamo in quattro, però.”

“Ci sono poche cose che sono troppo per quattro persone.”

“Neanche la matematica è troppo per quattro persone.”

Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “La matematica è di sicuro troppo per  _ queste _ quattro persone.” Fa un cerchio con la mano, per indicare se stesso e loro.

“Oh wow!” esclama Suga. “Parla per te. Io sono un genio matematico. Einstein vorrebbe quello che ho io, capito?”

“Io sono meglio di te in Giapponese” lo sfida Daichi.

“E io batto entrambi nel corpo a corpo. E Asahi è veloce, immagino.”

“Vedi?” grida Suga verso Asahi. “Insieme siamo l’essere umano perfetto! Se siamo noi quattro, pensi davvero che non riusciremmo a sopportare un po’ di energia? Se fosse stata divisa tra noi quattro, pensi che non ce l’avremmo fatta?”

Asahi ci deve pensare. Se fossero loro quattro. Non altre persone. Proprio loro quattro. Asahi, Daichi, Shimizu e Suga. Loro. Nessun’altro. Loro dicono un po’ di energia, ma non è proprio di questo che si tratta. È -Ukai-san ha detto che le Unicità sono legate alle proprie emozioni, alla propria personalità. Quindi non è solo energia. È Asahi stesso. Se fossero loro tre -Daichi, Shimizu e Suga. Se sono loro… se sono insieme...

L’aria si muove da Asahi. I suoi capelli si alzano un po’ e i fili d’erba ondulano e c’è una scarica di energia da Asahi a terra. Dura tre secondi, c'è un botto sordo sotto la terra su cui si sono seduti loro quattro e, insieme a quel tonfo, arriva la realizzazione di Asahi. “Non doveva essere un luogo fisico” mormora. Non si deve nemmeno muovere. Non sente il bisogno di spiegarsi. Non è mai stato necessario da nessuna parte, non ha mai trovato il suo posto vicino a nessuno. Ma se sono loro quattro può funzionare. Se sono loro quattro, può andare tutto bene. Se sono loro quattro ci crede. 

“Hai messo un po’ di sale in zucca. Meglio tardi che mai.”

“Uffa” si lamenta Daichi, tirando indietro la testa. “Se fossimo stati vicini a una pianta a frutta, adesso potremmo star mangiando qualcosa gratis.”

Shimizu gli dà uno schiaffetto sulla nuca. “Daichi,  _ sei così stupido” _ sibila.

  
  
  


◇

  
  


Mangiare con la mano sinistra è davvero difficile. Asahi muove il polso per portare il cibo alla bocca, ma mette troppa forza tra le dita e il pomodorino dolce si rompe, schizzandogli sul naso mentre Asahi chiude gli occhi, quasi sconfitto. Sospira. 

Noya ride. “Te lo avevo detto che era difficile” lo canzona, giocando con le bacchette. “Dai. Facciamo cambio posto. Io ormai sono quasi bravo con la sinistra, mi sono allenato a casa.”

“È una cosa metà e metà” ribatte Asahi. Perché come le sue energie possono fluire in Noya senza trovare attriti e con naturalezza è diverso dal rilasciate energia con Shimizu e Daichi e Suga. Viene più facile. Ci sono giorni in cui è ancora difficile appoggiarsi su di loro, o rilasciare energia quando sente che non è necessaria. Ha bisogno di tempo, ma è sulla strada giusta, sente di esserlo. “Quindi posso mangiare anche io con la sinistra. Mi allenerò.”

Noya sorride e posa la guancia sulla mano. Il gomito lo tiene puntato sul tavolo, vicino al piatto. “Non mi dire” sbuffa con un tono leggero. 

“Sono serio” ribatte Asahi, annuendo. Anche se di pomodorini ne ha già spremuti tre e non riesce a mangiare la lattuga con le bacchette. Shimizu gli ha consigliato di mangiare con le mani, ma quella era solo una brutta battuta. Asahi cerca di concentrarsi e muove le bacchette in aria, prima di prendere un tamagoyaki piano piano, cercando di portarselo in bocca. Gli cade e Asahi chiude gli occhi, lasciando cadere in avanti.

“Col prossimo forse ci riesci.”

“Prendi in giro?” chiede Asahi, ridendo. 

Noya scrolla le spalle. Gioca con le loro dita intrecciate. “Senti ma se io ho un’idea migliore?” Inclina un po’ la testa, assottiglia gli occhi, quando sorride. “Ti fidi se ti dico che ne ho una?”

Asahi lancia uno sguardo al suo bento, prima di sospirare. Ha fame, okay, ma questo non vuol dire che cederà su questo fronte. “Non è scambiare mano, vero?” risponde con un altro sospiro. 

Noya scuote la testa. “No.”

“E continueremo a tenerci per mano.”

Noya annuisce. “Sì.” Ha un sorriso, sulle labbra che sembra essere quasi malizioso, se lo guardi nel verso sbagliato. “Dai. Fidati. Ti giuro. Devi solo fidarti.”

Asahi sospira per l’ennesima volta e annuisce, per fargli capire che qualsiasi sia la sua idea va bene, tanto vale provare. Noya raddrizza la schiena e toglie il gomito da sopra il tavolo. Prende bene le bacchette e afferra il tamagoyaki per poi metterlo davanti alla bocca di Asahi. “Devi dire ah, per aprire la bocca” gli dice con una voce leggera, continuando a sorridere come se fosse uno dei momenti più felici della giornata.

Asahi apre la bocca la bocca ma non per parlare. La richiude subito e nasconde il viso dietro la mano libera. Sente le orecchie diventargli rosse e l’improvviso silenzio del loro tavolo, insieme agli sguardi dei loro amici, seduti intorno a loro. “Noya” lagna, tirando giù la testa, per raggomitolarsi e diventare il più piccolo possibile, ma la sua fronte sbatte contro la spalla di lui, come se ci si stesse appoggiando di proposito.

“Così è più difficile darti da mangiare, sai?” lo prende in giro, abbassando il mento, per poi girarsi verso di lui. “Con la mia mano destra possiamo mangiare tutti e due. Ti mette in imbarazzo?”

“Non è quello…”

“Allora è una buona soluzione!” esclama Noya. “E quando sono io che mangio con la sinistra, puoi imboccarmi tu.”

“Frena là, Romeo” si intromette Daichi, allungando la mano per tirare indietro Asahi dalla spalla. “Non state certo da soli qui. E uno. Non state nemmeno insieme, e due. E direi anche che ti stai prendendo delle libertà che -Asahi è stupido, okay? Quindi… frena lì.” Tiene una mano ben aperta davanti al viso di Noya e Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non mi guardare così, ti devi saper tutelare.”

“E se te lo dice Daichi” ride Shimizu, girata verso Suga, che tossisce per coprire la sua risata.

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Va tutto bene, Daichi, non ti preoccupare” lo rassicura Suga. “Respira.”

“Quindi…” Noya stringe la mano di Asahi con un po’ più di forza, per attirare la sua attenzione. Parte con gli occhi puntati sulle loro mani, per poi guardare Asahi negli occhi e inclinare un po’ la testa, lasciando la curva del collo scoperta. “Quindi devo chiedertelo prima? Se ti posso imboccare o no? Ti posso imboccare, Asahi-san?” chiede, con una voce bassa, che è poco caratteristica per lui.

Asahi sente di star perdendo la testa. Sente di perdere un battito, poi due e poi sente come gli diventa rosso il viso e come la vista gli si annebbi per un millesimo di secondo. “Io…” Non sa nemmeno come dovrebbe continuare questa frase. Lui cosa? Lui perché? Lui cos'è che vuole? Lui cos'è che sta facendo? 

“Vi siete caricati e scaricati abbastanza, secondo me” grida Suga, separandoli e spingendoli da parte, mentre si infila tra loro, sedendosi come se fosse sempre stato lì, sulla panchina. Si gira verso Noya per dirgli: “Sei un tipo pericoloso, tu.” La mano che teneva quella di Noya è ancora calda e Asahi sente il collo andargli in fiamme. Questo è -è stato così...

“Ma non voglio certo fare niente di sbagliato!” si difende lui, alzando le mani in aria. “Era solo una soluzione!”

“Se non vuoi sembrare uno pericoloso” mormora Ennoshita, spezzando il pane sul piatto. “Magari le cose le devi fare nell’ordine giusto, non pensi?”

Suga annuisce, indicandolo, per dargli ragione e Noya sbatte le palpebre, lanciando uno sguardo ad Asahi dietro Suga. Sembra star pensando.

Asahi non sta capendo che cosa sta succedendo e, a questo punto, non sembra nemmeno questa la cosa importante, ma quanto invece avrebbe voluto rispondere sì a Noya, prima che Suga si mettesse in mezzo.

  
  
  


◆

  
  


Yuu posa la mano sul ciliegio davanti al tempio e sente come la sua energia, piano piano, inizia a fluire in lui. Piano piano. Sente questa sensazione di freschezza e l’odore delle foglie quando cadono. Sente come la linfa vitale gli passa intorno, come se lui stesso facesse parte di questo enorme e centenario albero. Riesce a sentire anche, alle sue spalle, la forte e impaziente energia di Asahi-san, seduto sulla panchina di legno, coi gomiti puntati sulle cosce. Si guarda intorno. Aspetta Yuu.

Quest’anno mi sono innamorato due volte, racconta Yuu all’albero, mentre la linfa entra ed esce da lui e il suo corpo. La prima volta pensavo che lui fosse come te, la seconda volta ho sentito tutte le sue insicurezze e, di nuovo, mi sono sentito vicino a lui, ho pensato di essere io la parte forte e immobile e affidabile. Solo che non lo sono. Solo che è lui a prendersi cura di me.

Daichi-san gli ha spiegato che lui e Suga-san lo hanno fermato, qualche giorno fa in mensa, non perché abbiano una brutta impressione di lui o perché non si fidino della capacità di giudizio di Asahi-san, ma perché ci sono cose che non avrebbero discusso, in mezzo a un gruppo, cose che devono essere vissute tra loro, cose di cui devono parlare.  _ Ci vuole un passo dopo l’altro, _ ha detto Daichi-san,  _ altrimenti vi troverete a terra prima di poter far nascere niente. _ Un passo dopo l’altro, ha detto. Yuu ha questa brutta abitudine di voler sempre affrettare le cose. Non è una cosa che può fare, con Asahi-san. 

Il ciliegio, nella sua energia, gli risponde. Gli racconta che lui era un albero esile, ma che, crescendo col tempo il suo busto è diventato più largo, le sue radici più forti. Può salire in superficie, rompere il cemento sulla terra, è quello che fa, ma non lo ha mai fatto solo per se stesso. È stato piantato accanto al tempio, per proteggerlo dalle energie negative, nello stesso modo in cui si costruiscono i torii, per purificare i visitatori. Questo ciliegio è qui per custodire il tempio. Ha reso la terra meno paludosa e il terreno più solido, per lui. Lo protegge da vento e tempeste. E il tempio per il ciliegio vive, per lui raccoglie energie. E si vedono nel momento della loro morte, così come si vedono nel momento della loro rinascita. Il loro rapporto non si spezzerà mai. Finché uno dei due vivrà, vivrà anche l’altro.

Esistono tre modi di amare, gli dice, il desiderio, il possesso, il sostegno. Come lui sostiene te, tu sostieni lui. Ma c’è qualcos'altro che crea l’amore. La volontà di sostenere, che non può essere trovata in nessun luogo se non dove c’è già. Quindi cos'è che mi chiedi? Cos'è che mi racconti?

Yuu stacca la mano dal tronco dell’albero e inclina la testa, mentre guarda verso l’alto. “Le vecchiette dicono sempre la stessa cosa” ride, arricciando il naso. Poi si gira verso Asahi-san, che è rimasto piegato, i gomiti sul ginocchio.

Fare le cose per bene, in ordine, ha detto Chikara. In ordine. E dire che lui pensava di starlo già facendo. In ordine…

Asahi-san raddrizza la schiena, quando lo vede, lancia uno sguardo al ciliegio e poi a Yuu e, forse senza neanche pensarci, gli offre la mano. Quando Yuu non gliela prende, distoglie lo sguardo, in fretta, si gratta la fronte con due dita e le sue orecchie diventano un po’ rosse. “Ha funzionato” riesce a dire. “È un sollievo, vero?”

“Ha funzionato” ripete Yuu, sedendosi accanto a lui. Tira su un piede, ha il corpo rivolto ad Asahi-san, i suoi occhi sono tutti per lui. Deve pensare che cosa vuol dire fare le cose nell’ordine giusto, dove ha iniziato a saltare o correre, da dove deve ricominciare. Decide di mostrare il palmo della mano destra ad Asahi-san, mentre sistema il piede a penzoloni sulla panchina. “Non avevo capito il perché della domanda di quella volta -quando hai parlato dei pettegolezzi e poi mi hai chiesto se mi dava fastidio” gli dice. Non è bravo in queste cose, ma a volte c’è bisogno di farle. E non guarda negli occhi Asahi-san, certo che no, poi si perderebbe, non saprebbe che dire, farebbe disastri. “Poi ho capito che volevi dirmi che, se qualcuno ci avesse visto insieme, io sarei stato incastrato con te per sempre. Come se tu non fossi l’essere umano migliore, più bello e dolce e forte del mondo e…” Forse anche così si perde. 

La mano di Yuu rimane vuota. L’invito non è abbastanza chiaro, forse?

“Ti voglio tenere per mano, Asahi-san. Ma non perché ho bisogno di te, o della tua Unicità. So dove prendere energia, adesso, so come sopravvivere e vivere e… non è una necessità, è un desiderio, Asahi-san. Io voglio tenerti per mano e voglio stare con te e voglio rimanere con te.” Si inumidisce le labbra. “Quindi, per favore, se vuoi, prendi la mia mano.”

C’è un momento di silenzio e Yuu pensa: ah, ecco, ormai è fatta. Ha usato troppa spavalderia, ecco cosa è andato storto. Ha rovinato tutto, ha detto cose che non dovrebbe aver detto, ha perso qualcosa e non è stato incosciente o codardo. È la prima volta che succede. Ha perso per fare le cose nell’ordine giusto, bella novità. Vuole tornarsene a casa, ora, ha usato tutto il coraggio che aveva, ora vuole riposare e…

La mano di Asahi-san è grande e ruvida. I suoi polpastrelli hanno una parte dura, come se fossero dei calli, per poi spianare la strada a una pelle morbida e calda. Yuu alza lo sguardo e torna a respirare. “Sei bravo a usare le parole” sussurra con la voce roca, mentre intreccia le loro dita insieme ed è così diverso da quando lo facevano prima, è una sensazione così nuova, che Yuu sente una scarica di adrenalina per il corpo e si alza in ginocchio sulla panchina, solo per poi sedersi di nuovo e muovere un po’ la testa. È come se fosse stato attraversato da un fulmine. Lo sente così.

Asahi-san lo segue con lo sguardo e non lo ferma, anzi, alza un lato delle labbra e cerca di nascondersi il viso con la mano, senza successo, motivo per cui (forse?) si appoggia sul petto di Yuu, che non perde occasione per avvolgere la sua testa e parte delle spalle col braccio. Da questa posizione riesce a vedere solo i suoi capelli ma -l’odore di Asahi è forte, il suo calore è vicino, il suo viso è…

Asahi-san alza il mento e Yuu abbassa la testa quel tanto che basta per far sfiorare le loro labbra. Asahi-san chiude gli occhi e Yuu sente un'ondata di amore indescrivibile, qualcosa che gli fa perdere la testa, ma lo lascia lì, consapevole di Asahi-san, della loro posizione e lo bacia di nuovo. Non ha pazienza per andare piano, tiene stretta la mano di Asahi-san. Ed è innamorato. Stupidamente, perché lui è stupido, non conosce altro amore. 

Un bacio solo, si dice. Un altro, risponde Asahi-san. 

**Author's Note:**

> Non so voi, io questo lo conto come un matrimonio. Seria. 
> 
> Suga mi è uscito più gremlin perché è preoccupato per i 3/4 del tempo e ci hanno detto che reagisce così quando ha energia nervosa in corpo (che poi è diverso da quando invece si sente in colpa). 
> 
> Noya ho provato a… sentite per me Noya ha come caratteristica principale che è perdutamente innamorato di Asahi e questa cosa non cambia. Io ci provo. Ma non ce la faccio a scriverlo in un altro modo.


End file.
